


Batarian's trap

by keironek



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Slave Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keironek/pseuds/keironek
Summary: After the defeat of Reapers Shepard retired and settled up with her wife, Samantha Traynor. But when Alliance offered her to escort some Batarians for a diplomatic summit she eagerly accepted this offer. But the aforementioned Batarian's plans are not necessarily diplomatic...This work is inspired by some KinkMeme request I saw some time ago (https://masseffectkink.dreamwidth.org/9443.html?thread=47718883 thanks for the link gaz!)





	1. Coming back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, I'm doing my best to make as less mistakes as possible, but I'm sure that there will be plenty. I just hope that this story will be an interesting to read for at least some of you!

„So welcome home guys” Commander Jane Shepard addressed her crew.

Six months has passed since she finished her recovery after defeating the Reapers. She spent them with Samantha visiting her parents, then getting married in London and then spending their honeymoon in Mexico. When she received a call from the Alliance offering her to again take a command of the Normandy, she hesitated. To be honest she was getting a little bored by the idle, peaceful life and she was planning to help in rebuilding the Galaxy. Not necessary on Earth, which was looking quite good already, but for example on Thessia, Asari would probably need help and Shepard could probably provide it, especially that she still felt guilty of destruction of their homeworld. When the offer came, she was really tempted to accept it, although she didn't want to participate in any truly dangerous missions. She was done with them. Alliance officials assured her that they would give her only easy, prestigious jobs, but she still wasn't sure if she should accept. They convinced her by telling that she would have an opportunity to meet her old crewmates. She couldn't refuse offer like that. Traynor (well, now Traynor-Shepard, she said that if she owns Shepard now, she should also own her name) agreed almost immediately (she probably wanted to hear EDI voice again), so Jane accepted Alliance’s offer. And that's how she ended commanding Normandy again.

* * *

Barnak looked at his comrades and said:

“Everything worked out just as planned. Alliance offered us transport aboard the Normandy. And due to the fact that many mass relays are still being repaired the travel will take some time. And during that time we will have an opportunity to become VERY good friends with our gracious hosts.”

Laughter filled the room. All Batarians in the room laughed, besides one. He was calmly looking at Barnak with his clever eyes:

“How exactly did you manage to convince Alliance to give us Normandy's escort?” he asked.

“Why? Don't you trust me, Peros?”

“I do” Peros smiled “but humans have a saying <<trust but verify>>.”

One of the other Batarians snarled:

“You seem to know much about humans, Peros.”

“Humans has also another saying” Peros kept his composure “<<know your enemy>>. So, Barnak, care to explain?”

“Sure” Barnak was also very calm “well, Council, after destruction of the Reapers wants to unify the whole Galaxy, so they want us to open an Embassy on Citadel again. They also claim that because we suffered such losses that they want to help us rebuild.”

Screams filled the room:

“Fuck them!”

“Yeah!”

“We don't want help, we want to rule!”

When they stopped screaming Barnak calmly said:

“Yes. Fuck them. But they helped us to get Shepard to escort us.”

“Fuck Shepard!” someone screamed and everybody laughed.

“We will, we will” smiled Barnak. “Quite literately” then he asked Peros “is my explanation enough for you?”

“Yeah I think so” he answered calmly.

“So maybe you will enlighten me, why you decided to join us? You never wanted to do it before?” said Barnak and there was a slight threat in his voice.

“I have personal reasons” Peros was keeping his composure in very unbatarianish way.

The leader of the group looked at him for a while, but didn't ask further question. Instead he spoke to all of the people in the room:

“So, after we cleared up this misunderstanding, I think it’s time to retire. We will need strength in coming days if you know what I mean.”

Everybody laughed, again

* * *

“Our mission is rather simple” said Shepard “we ought to pick up diplomatic Batarian delegation from a small vessel in Attican Traverse and bring them to Omega for a diplomatic summit.”

“Wait. Diplomatic summit on Omega?” asked surprised Miranda “why not on Citadel?”

“Well, Citadel is now in Earth orbit, so Batarians wouldn’t want to come here, they are still unhappy about Bahak. And this meeting is...unofficial, both sides don't really trust each other.”

“But...Omega? That's weird, Shepard” said Ashley.

“Not as weird as it seems” said Liara “Batarians don't want to meet in Council space, and Council representatives obviously don’t want to meet them on their territory, so Aria offered, unofficially of course, Omega and both sides accepted. Batarians, because they know Omega and they quite like it, Council, because they want to talk to them.”

“Why Aria did that?” asked Shepard slightly surprised. She knew that the meeting will take place on Omega, but she didn't know the details. Liara obviously knew. She was a Shadow Broker after all.

“Because, although she is undoubtedly a Queen of Omega, she wants to keep a good relationship with the Council. They also told her that you'd be coming, she probably wants to see you again.”

“Fair enough” Shepard nodded then she addressed everyone in the room “OK, you all know where you are staying, I'll speak with each of you in a minute!”

* * *

The door to his cabin opened and Barnak with surprise saw Peros walking in.

“What do you want?” he barked.

“You don't have to be so hostile” Peros was calm, as always.

“I'm not hostile” came the answer “If I was I would throw you into space. I will ask again: what do you want?”

“What's your plan for Shepard and others? How do you plan to...subdue them?”

“It's none of your business!”

“You don't have any, right?”

“What?” Barnak laughed “I conquered and trained hundred of slaves!” he boasted.

“Sure. But I don't think that they were a people who defeated the Reapers? Most of them weren't even seasoned soldiers. Most of them...”

“Enough!” Barnak interrupted “you made your point. I admit that shock collars could not be enough and that frontal assault would be quite risky. What do you propose?”

“Well...” Peros smiled “what do you know about them?”

“You said it yourself. They are heroines, fucking icons, the toughest...”

“Yeah, yeah” this time Peros was the one who interrupted “everybody knows that. But what do you know about their relationships, preferences, about what they like?”

“Not much” after a minute of silence Barnak admitted “do you know more?”

“Yes” Peros answered with a bright smile and he showed him his omni-tool.

They were silent for some time and then Barnak spoke:

“Well, what do you have?”


	2. Talking to old friends part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard has a little one-on-one talk with a most important members of her crew (and, at the same time, her friends). Meanwhile Peros and Barnak discuss what they know about aforementioned people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are/will be kind a set-up. From the chapter fourth, the action will speed up, at least that's the plan

“I don't know if this is appropriate that I will live with my comm officer in one room” teased Shepard “I shouldn’t play favorites.”

“OK” Samantha was unperplexed “I've seen that some cute girl is working in the engineering. Maybe I will stay in her room and hook up with her.”

“With Jenny? Bad news, sweetie. She's married, to a man. And she isn't interested in girls whatsoever.”

“She says she isn't” Samantha teased back “but after she'll know me better, the things will change, I assure you.”

“Yeah, I'm sure they will.”

“Maybe we will even let you watch.”

* * *

“Well, we obviously have commander Jane Shepard. Hero of the Citadel, Savior of the world, uniter of the...blah blah blah. Everybody knows that.”

“Butcher of Bahak” said Barnak aggressively.

“Yes” continued Peros “but what we know about her private life?”

“That she married her comm specialist and...”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. But information like this is easy to obtain. But what do we know about her preferences? Is she lesbian or does she also fuck men?”

“And you know something about that?”

“Yes” smiled Peros. “Look.”

Barnak looked at the photo displayed on the screen. He saw five or six turian, which encircled redheaded human woman, all of them were naked.

“Is it?”

“Yes. Commander Jane Shepard. Before she met her current wife, but still...”

“Interesting” admitted Barnak “do you have more?”

“Photos? Unfortunately no. But I heard rumors that back in the day she liked to have fun with Krogans and sometimes even Vorcha.”

“Interesting” said Barnak who was deep in thoughts.

“Right? Of course it is not enough to try to blackmail her or anything, it would be suicidal, but we know that she likes to have fun. Nasty fun.”

“That's a start” Barnak nodded.

* * *

In theory Admiral Ashley Williams, as the highest ranked officer on board should be the one in command, but nobody, including her, have any doubt who is the leader. Commander title in connections with Shepard's name mean much more than any rank, it was an honorary title.

“Welcome Admiral. Should I salute you?”

“Come on Shepard “ said commander of the half of the Alliance fleet “I'm on the vacation.”

“Alliance soldier should always remain vigilant “ joked Shepard “and admirals are never on holidays!”

“Very funny” Ashley wasn't amused “especially that...”

“Especially that...” Shepard waited for her to finish.

“They are batarians” Ashley said “and it have nothing to do with the fact that they are aliens. But you...”

“Destroyed their home system” nodded Jane “I know. That's why we need to be careful. And that's why I'm glad to have you here.”

* * *

“This information is really interesting. But what's to do with them?” asked Barnak who was starting to warm to Peros.

“Well, if we knew what they weaknesses are, we can exploit them. With all due respect to our comrades, but they aren't on our level intellectually. So we two should make a plan, or at least outline of it and they will help us execute it.”

“What exactly do you propose?”

“We will think about every one of our...targets and then we will assign adequate comrade to break them.”

“I call dibs on Shepard!” Barnak said immediately.

“Of course you do” smiled Peros. “But that's a good idea. And if we are on this topic, I want two of them.”

“Asaris?” asked Barnak with a smirk.

“Yes” admitted Peros after a moment of silence “but not only because of my...fondness of them. They are also crucial to our mission. Especially Liara T'soni.”

“What's so special about her?”

“She's Shadow Broker.”

“What...what...what?” Barnak was shocked, this changed EVERYTHING, they are compromised “fuck! We have to call everything off! We are fucked!”

“Calm down” Peros raised his hand “it won't be easy but it's doable.”

“What's your idea?” Barnak wasn’t calm by any stretch of the imagination, but he was willing to listen.

“Simple, she has to be neutralized early. But let's not go ahead of ourselves, let's start with Ashley Williams.”

“Right” said Barnak, but he was still thinking about what he just find out.

“Admiral Ashley Williams is almost a perfect picture of Alliance soldier. Sole survivor, saved by Shepard, second human Spectre, all this bullshit. But she also has some troubled legacy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her father surrendered to Turians during their war with humans. So I think we have the perfect candidate to...befriend her.”

“You think about...Not a bad idea.”

* * *

“Hey Liara...Long time not see” Shepard looked at her former girlfriend.

“Hey Jane” Liara smiled “good to see you.”

“How is work?”

“You know” Liara’s smile became wider “Glyph is doing most of the real work now. I just have to be careful to not rely on him too much.”

“You should be, because he could overthrow you” joked Jane, but almost immediately she became serious “do you know anything special about our <<guests>>?”

“They are not especially trustworthy” answered Liara “basically they are mercenaries, slavers, murderers and thieves.”

“It's rather typical job for batarians.”

“Yes. On the other hand I didn't find any signs of their bad intentions towards us, maybe beside one.”

“Please, continue” Shepard looked at her curiously.

“One of them, his name is Peros is rather different. He finished university on Thessia...”

“Wait, wait, wait...Batarian studied in...Asari university?”

“Yes” confirmed Liara. “We tried...we tried to include some Batarians in our system hoping that it will make them less...hostile.”

“It didn't work out.”

“It didn't” Liara agreed “most of them didn't want to learn and those who did… Well, they used their knowledge to became better terrorists or smugglers. But Peros was different. He was genuinely curious of other races and he managed to gain really broad knowledge. Our leaders hoped that he will become the first Batarian to achieve really great things, but...Bahak happened and all of his family died there.”

“Oh!”

“Yes, after that, he demanded to kicked humans out from the Council and for you to be tried as a war criminal by a special court” Shepard's face didn't change after hearing these words “when it didn't happen he cut out all his ties with Thessia and swore revenge. So we have to be careful.”

“Good to know. Do you know him personally?”

This was a totally innocent question, Shepard just thought that maybe they met in the university or something, but Liara was avoiding her eyes while she answered:

“No, of course not.”

Did she lie? Shepard didn't think much about it, she has more important concerns.

“What about their leader? This...”

“Barnak? Oh” Liara seemed a little distracted “well, he's quite charismatic and rather smart, but he lived rather common life for a Batarian. He was a mercenary, gained some fame and after some time he became the leader of a slaver's ring. He was quite effective as far as I know. Besides thatI don’t know much.”

“So our most prominent guests are one who is humanity sworn enemy and the other who is infamous slaver. Great.”

Shepard began to understand that this assignment could be more problematic that she expected. If only she knew what was in store for her…


	3. Talking to old friends part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard continues her talks and Batarians continue their scheming

“What about this Liara?” Barnak was still distraught after hearing revelation about who she is.

“She will definitely be a tough nut to crack. And she hast to be our priority, but I have a plan.”

“Will you share it with me?” Asked Barnak.

“Sorry but no. But I promise you one thing. Five days from boarding a Normandy you will have full access to Shadow Broker network.”

“I wish you were more specific.”

“Sorry, but you know, walls have ears.”

“You think that...” Barnak was clearly disturbed.

“I doubt it. But, we should be careful and better to not be...too specific with our plans.”

* * *

“Hey girl scout” it was obvious that her current occupation served Jack well. She still looked and behaved...unusual, but there was no anger which was quite visible during fight with Collectors. It was obvious that working with young people with similar abilities as her, served her well.

“Hey Jack, what’s up?”

“I decided take a little rest from my devils. And when I heard that you want to escort some Batarians, I thought, that's a perfect way to get some fucking rest. Because nothing dangerous is happening when you are around.”

“Oh, come on, we weren’t in danger that often. Just a few suicide mission here and there.”

Jack's raucous laugh was the answer Jane expected. When tattoed woman finished laughing she asked Shepard:

“How are you two doing, I mean you and Sam?”

“Pretty good” came the answer.

“Nice” Jack had a mischievous smile on her face, Shepard wonder if she should start getting worried “I also need some fun. These batarians could be just what I need.”

“Jack!”

“What? Don't tell me that you became a prude after wedding. I remember when...”

“Enough!” Shepard could remember few...incidents of which Jack was the witness and she definitely didn't want to talk about that “I'm glad that you are fine and I'm happy to have you there.”

“Don't worry Shepard. I won't say anything about it to your wife. By the way, have you ever fucked Batarian?”

“Jack!”

“Alright, alright”

* * *

“Next, we have her.”

They were both looking at the tattooed face of a pretty quite attractive human woman.

“Pseudonym, Jack, I don't know her real name. She is a powerful biotic, Cerberus performed some sick experiments on her.”

“Ahhh...” said Barnak.

“Yes” agreed Peros “this had to leave the scars. So, time for another one, Miranda Lawson.”

* * *

Miranda was really calm. Gone was the slight nervousness she always displayed when Shepard talked to her during previous encounters. Shepard was almost certain that she knew the reason for that.

“Hi Miri! How's Oriana?”

“Good” she smiled “even better than good. She's great, she's really happy. They have a child.”

“Great! How about you?”

“You know, I can finally do whatever I want without being afraid of her being kidnapped or something like that. Lately I've been helping Council a little with plans of rebuilding societies on few planets.”

“Wow! So you are almost a charity worker, now. Who would've thought?”

“Oh, come on, Shepard, you should know that thanks to it I have many business and non-business opportunities.”

“Oh” Commander raised her eyebrows “care to share some details with me?”

“I would prefer not, at least not at this time” Miranda smiled secretly.

* * *

When he was looking at the picture of Miranda Lawson, Barnak began to wonder if he should chose her instead of Shepard. She was gorgeous, absolute perfection, he wouldn't change a one element of her body.

“So this is Cerberus slut?” he asked still captivated by her looks.

“Yes. Miranda Lawson. Former Cerberus operative, genetically enhanced by her father.”

“I see, that explains a lot” Barnak ass was glued to human ass.

“She didn't have an easy life” Peros was calm “so she is also vulnerable.”

* * *

It didn't take long for Tali to tell Shepard about her three children and to show her their photos. They looked a little weird...but in a kinda nice way.

“So, Garrus is a stay-at home, dad?” Shepard was really happy to see Tali, but she also wished she could see her old Turian friend.

“Well, not exactly, but right now he is at Rannoch with kids, yeah.”

Shepard promised herself that next time she would see Garrus she'd definitely have to tease him about being “pussy whipped”. But she was really happy for Tali, it seemed that everything worked for them.

* * *

“Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.”

“A Quarian. Interesting. I always wanted to see how they look under their suits” smiled Barnak

“Well, maybe we'll have an opportunity to check. She's a mechanic, she was with Shepard for a long time, she married one of her crewmates, a Turian, who, as far as I know, won't be on the ship.”

“Oh, we'll make sure that she won't miss turians dick for too long. Do you know anything else?”

“She's a mechanic. Quite talented from what I've gathered.”

“Hmmm...”

* * *

“Samara.”

“Shepard.”

She didn't change, even a little bit. As always she was calm and collected.

“How's Falere?” Shepard was genuinely curious.

“Falere's good, I saw her a month ago. She seemed to be in peace with herself.”

“That's good. I'm glad to have you here. Really.”

“I'm also glad to be here. Especially that this mission is a...delicate affair.”

“Sure. I hope that you'll not get bored.”

“I never get bored” Samara was dead serious. As always.

* * *

“So this is the second Asari you want” Barnak looked at the photo on which he saw clearly attractive Asari, who looked totally different than the blue whores he knew. She looked more distant, more grown up, but no way in hell that he would refuse an opportunity to fuck her. She was on the third place of his private list, behind Shepard and this slut from Cereberus.

“Yes. And she's Justicar.”

“For fucks sake...”

“What did you expect? You didn't think that Shepard saved the world with a bunch of slutty teenagers?”

“Well, that would make our work awfully easy.”

* * *

“EDI. You didn't have to come.”

“I know. But you humans prefer face-to face contact so I decided that I'll humor you.”

“Anyway how are you and Joker?”

“Jeff is the same as always. You know, he’s telling bad jokes and so on. But I know that he’s happy and excited to steer Normandy again.”

“As he should be. Many people would give everything to have an opportunity like this. Anyway, you know this, but please keep a close eye on our visitors. I'm worried that they will try to do something...hostile.”

“Sure thing commander.”

“Also tell Joker that I will visit him soon.”

* * *

“And who is this EDI?”

“I don't know to be honest” grimaced Peros “she's some kind of android I guess. She definitely could be dangerous. I think that our technical expert should take care of her.”

“I agree. And maybe...” Barnak stopped for a moment “I think we should make her a primary target, besides Shadow Broker.”

“Even more important than Shepard?” Peros asked sceptically.

“Maybe even more than Shepard, yes. You know nothing about her, that makes me fucking worried, we can't afford to make mistakes.”

“I'll try to get some information about her” promised Peros “and as for Shepard’s wife.”

“Yes?”

“She’s lesbian” grimace on Peroses face was rather visible.

“Well, maybe she and Shepard would make a show of us” Barnak smiled.

* * *

After EDI left, Shepard sat alone for a few minutes. Her feelings were mixed. On the one hand she had really missed the action, being on the bridge, issuing orders. She also missed her friends. But on the other hand...this mission could be much harder than she expected when she agreed to it, she was already starting to feel the burden of responsibility, and the Batarians weren't even here. She should took a longer vacation after the war. But what was done was done. Her train of thought was interrupted by EDI's voice:

“Commander we will be ready to pick up Batarians in thirty minutes.”

“I'm going” Shepard gathered herself and left to the bridge.

* * *

“I want everyone to be on their best behavior” Barnak wanted to make sure that nobody would get out of line “for now we want to show that we have a really peaceful intentions and we are interested in having good relations with our hosts. We don't harass them, we don't try to attack them. We don't...well we fuck them only if the ask us for tit. We just need to be patient and calmly execute our plan. I will personally kill anybody who would fuck something up. Are we clear?”

Dead silence was all the answer he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments so far! I hope that this story we'll prove to be interesting and the people will have fun reading it!


	4. Seeds of defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batarians arrive on the Normandy. And they are putting their plans in motion. But can they succeed?

“Welcome on the board of Normandy” Shepard extended her hand to the leader of Batarians. She wondered if he would refuse, but ne, he shook her hand and even smiled doing that.

“Thank you Commander. We appreciate that you agreed to take us on board. And we are flattered that Alliance asked such...renowned crew to escort us.”

Shepard couldn't find even a slight mockery in his voice and he seemed genuine. She really wanted find a reason to dislike this guy, but she couldn't (besides the fact that he was a former slaver, which in normal circumstances would be reason enough to throw him out through the airlock).

“I hope that you'll all like the accommodations we prepared for you. Please, follow me” Shepard didn't let her personal feelings to influence her behaviour and as a gesture of respect and goodwill she decided to show them personally where they would stay.

They were still on their best behaviour. She' saw some hungry looks, but it was to be expected. All of that could mean one of two things: either they really wanted peace or they prepared some trap. She was almost certain that it was the latter, but so far she didn't have any proof of it.

When they entered the room prepared for Barnak there were just two of them. She said:

“As you see, your cabin is a little bigger than rest of your comrades, privilege of being commander, I guess.”

He looked around, yeah it was nice that there was enough space to have some “fun”. But to be honest he didn't pay close attention to his surroundings when this gorgeous woman was so close him. Because Shepard was looking even better in real life than in photos. The suit which she was wearing make here more appealing, it make her curves more visible and it let his imagination run wild. Her round face with hypnotizing green eyes and tight lips also gave the view with which not many women could compete. Her breasts, although not very big, were nice enough for him and he wanted to touch them. Very much.

Shepard saw Batarian's ogling. She didn't like it, but during her adventures she got used to it, them were doing it all the time. And he wasn't especially offensive so she decided let it go, unless he would try to touch her.

“All of you have free roam of the ship, besides pilot's cabin, engine room and crew personal quarters” she informed him.

“And what if crew member invite us?”

“Then obviously, you can go in.”

She was preparing to leave. Barnak was fighting with himself. He really wanted to just throw her on the bed and fuck her brains out. But he knew that it would be stupid, disastrous even. He promised Peros that he would wait with starting with Shepard until he got Shadow Broker under control. But...he could try to test the waters.

“Commander” he asked “why did you come back? Did you miss the thrill and action?”

Shepard was surprised that this Batarian was asking her question like that, but she didn't see any reason not to answer.

“I was bored” she stated “and I missed the Normandy.”

He nodded and it seemed that he is planning to let her leave, but then he said another thing:

“I hope you won't mind me saying that I admire your strength and resilience. I'm not sure if I would manage to carry burden like this on my shoulders.”

Shepard looked at him, surprised. It looked like she wouldn't answer, but she spoke:

“Sometimes...sometimes I feel like I should just retire for and don't care about anything. But...” she stopped for a moment and looked into his black eyes “I can't live without it. But it is sometimes overwhelming.”

This confession surprised Shepard herself. Why is she telling things like that to this Batarian? He was a slaver scum! He made few steps in her direction and stand in front of her. He was really close.

“It's understandable” he said calmly, maybe even a little caring “the important thing you have to remember is that sometimes you have to let go to not go mad.”

Shepard look at him closely. He wasn't so bad looking, for a Batarian. And it was a long time since she...what the fuck is she thinking? She's married for fucks sake!

“Thank you for your advice” she said and left the room.

In her cabin Shepard looked in the space. What the fuck was that?

* * *

Peros didn't look at her during the introduction, not at all. It bothered Liara more that she was willing to admit. He owed her nothing and nothing really happened between them back then at Thessia, but still, he could at least send her a smile. But nothing. So she was really surprised when Glyph told her that some Batarian wanted to see her.

“Let him in” she said.

As she suspected, it was him

“Hello Liara. you almost hadn't changed and...how many years has passed?”

“What do you want?” she asked aggressively.

“Wow! Why so hostile?”

“Oh, I don't know, maybe because you promised that nothing will stop you from enslaving every Asari on the planet” she was more angry at herself that she wished that she would come than at him, but she couldn’t tell him that.

“Do you know how it is to lost your homeland?” he looked on the floor, suddenly sad “To have everything you hold dear destroyed, to lost all of your family?” he raised his eyes and she saw tears in them. She felt that her heart is melting. She walked to him and hugged him. She felt his hands on her back. And then suddenly they mouths touched each other. After that everything happened so quickly. She didn’t register how exactly it happened but in mere seconds she was lying naked on the table and Peros was towering over her. “So now this will happen” she said to herself. He will take her rough and brutally, like he probably did to many women before her, most of them unwilling. But to her surprise, he smile gently and said:

“You seems stressed. I think, I know how to help you.”

And to her surprise he knelt and bury his face in her crotch. He started slowly, making a circles around her pussy, getting closer and closer to it. When his tongue touched her clit, it was like an electric shock wen through her body. She didn’t manage to suppress moan. After that, she didn’t even try to do that, although she couldn’t do it even if she’d try or wanted. His tongue was longer that human’s, but not ridiculously long. But the most important thing was that he knew what was doing with that. And it was like he was doing it his whole life. Liara had some experience, she still remembered that Jane could do wonders with her tongue. But this… This was something even better. Much better. She wished that it would never stop.

“Goddess” she screamed when her first orgasm hit her. It didn’t take even five minutes.

He let her to rest for a few minutes and then get back to it. Now, her feet were crossed behind his back, her thighs were squeezing his head really hard, her hips were buckling trying to push his tongue even deeper inside her. Few more licks and the whole Universe came crashing down on her. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, her mind completely switched off. It was like she was the one embracing eternity.When she finally came back to reality she saw Peros with a gentle smile on his face.

“I guess it helped?” he asked.

Liara nodded and then said:

“Give me a moment then I will be able to repay you.”

To her surprise, and even shock Peros kissed her on the forehead and said:

“Maybe next time.”

He wouldn't surprise her more if he declared that he plans to became an Alliance soldier.

* * *

Gharn didn't like the situation on this ship, not at all. He didn't understand why Barnak and Peros suddenly became so close with each other and why all of them had to wait for who-knows-what. If it was his decision they would enter the ship guns blazing, took Shepard's wife hostage and then just roll with it. But Barnak wanted to do it another way and Gharn wasn’t foolish enough to raise his objection. But he still could learn something about this ship ,it could be useful. He just needed to…

“I would advise not to do it.” he heard the mechanical voice.

He almost cursed and then turn around. He saw this robot, or whatever it was staring straight at him. Fuck! Barnak is going to kill him!

“I was just trying to...” he had no idea what to say.

“...trying to enter database of Normandy” she finished for him. “That's rather big breach of trust” she said.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Gharn started to become desperate. If Barnak would know what he's done, he would toss him through the airlock in a moment and without hesitation. And this...robot? How could he stop it? By force? He doubted it. So he said the first thing that came to his mind:

“Have you ever been fucked?”

If she wasn't a fucking robot, he would swear that he saw her flinch and that she was shocked.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean” he had no other choice, he had to continue, although he was almost certain that he is only digging himself a deeper grave “I mean you have this body, right? So, I assume that everything is in place, if you know what I mean.”

To his surprise it didn't seem that she was communicating with anybody. On the other hand she could do it without him knowing. So he decided to go for broke.

“I could show you how it is. Just don't inform anybody...”

With a pounding heart he was waiting for her answer.

“I think you should go, because you can get into trouble” was all he heard.

* * *

Shepard was impatiently waiting for Samantha. In theory she could call her anytime she wanted, but she didn’t want to do it. The things that were invading her thoughts since the talk with Batarian were...disturbing. She was thinking about them. Him and her. Naked. And they didn't contemplate the sense of the Universe. They were doing...other things. In many positions. She was hoping that when Samantha came back, they could have a little fan and she would forget about idea of being fucked by Batarian. Especially this Batarian.

She waited for another hour. When Sam finally came, it was obvious that she wqas really tired and that Shepard had no hope for action tonight.

“Really, Jane” said Sam “I was hoping that after marrying you I would have less things to do, not more.”

“Oh my sweet summer child” joked Shepard kissed her for goodnight.

Samantha fell asleep almost immediately. But, although Shepard closed her eyes, she couldn't escape from the vision of her being bent down over the table and being pounded by Barnak. Her hands traveled down to her pussy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that in the next chapter you'll see much more action


	5. The trap is sprung part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batarians plan is put in motion and it seems to be working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but here it is

“Goddess, enough!!” moaned Liara

She had three, not four orgasms this day. She was fighting with herself for some time, but she lost and she herself called Peros back here, to her room. He was rather eager to oblige. And for her...for her it was something otherworldly, she never felt something like that. But she was rather selfish so far, she had to do something for him in return.

“Give me a moment and I'll pay you back!”

“That's not necessary” he said gently.

“You think I'm ugly?” she asked half-jokingly.

“Baby” he said” I think you are the most beautiful women in the whole Universe.” He didn't even have to lie. “But I don't want to pressure you into anything.”

“Believe me, I'm ready” it seemed that it was the case, because she walked to him, still naked, pushed him on the chair and sat on his knees. They shared a kiss. She started to get on her knees, but he stopped her.

“If you are ready, we could make it fun for both of us.”

She understood him immediately and tried to led him somewhere. But Peros decided that he was nice enough to her, that now came the time when he had to enforce his authority, show her who was really in charge. He pushed her in a direction of the nearby table and forced her to bend over. “This is the way sluts should be fucked” he thought. He didn't said it out loud, it was too early. But he knew that if everything went according to his plan, Liara would quickly understand that she's the bitch in this relationship. He didn’t waste more time, his dick was ready to get into action. He entered her brutally, she screamed, but not only from pain, as should be expected from Asari slut. In fact, her pussy was drenched. For a moment he wondered if he could do it earlier, she was fucking soaked. But he didn't wonder about it too much and focus on the task at hand. Especially that this task was rather pleasurable. He withdraw his dick and went back again in full length. After this, he didn't hold back. He was firmly holding her hips, not letting her to move away from him or to fuck him back. He wanted to be in full control, and he wanted her to feel it, even if he knew that she wasn't ready to accept his superiority yet. His dick was pistoning in and out of her pussy, and she was screaming, mostly from pleasure. He let her hips go for a moment and slap her on the right buttock. He felt himself getting close, but he also knew that she didn't need much more to come for the fifth time this day.

He decided to take a risk and he grabbed Liara's tentacles. He knew that it was a risky move, because they were pretty sensitive. But it didn't seem to bother her. In fact she moaned even louder. Few more pushes and he felt that her slutty blue pussy tightened around his dick. He himself couldn't go any longer, he made last final push and then cum straight into this slut pussy. He was cumming and cumming. When he finally let her go, she lied down on the table. He conquered her totally, but he knew that it was too early to make her acknowledge that. He walked to the front of her and asked gently:

“Sorry. I got a little carried a way. Next time I will be more careful.” Yeah sure, next time he will fuck this blue bitch into oblivion.

”That's ok” she said weakly “I just...wasn't prepared.”

After he left the room Liara told Glyph:

“Wake me up in two hours, I need to rest a little.”

Peros was great with his tongue, but with his cock...She felt like she was losing her mind, she didn't manage to regain control of herself. She knew that she would want more...soon.

* * *

Fucking a robot was a weird experience. It wasn’t unpleasant, but Gharn knew that she could crush him whenever she wanted. It was dangerous...but that gave him a thrill. He enjoyed fucking common slaves, the ones who didn't resist as well as the one who still had the fight in them. But that was totally different. The thrill that it gave him, the risk he was taking, was making all of it exhilarating beyond his imagination. She let him took control, but he knew that she could take it back anytime she wanted.

Right now he was pounding her against the wall. He felt that her metallic legs were holding him tight. If she wanted, she could squeeze the life out of him. But she didn't. He wondered why the hell would anybody gave the robot possibility to feel sexual pleasure...unless…

He didn't have time or will to think about it more, especially that this robot-woman started to fuck him back so hard that he was barely managing to find strength to keep standing.

“You fucking andro-slut” he took even more risk by trying to talk dirty to her. If she misunderstood his intentions, she could turn on him in a minute. But she didn't do anything, so he considered that she was at least indifferent to that “yes, your crippled pilot can't give you that. Can't he even get hard?”

She didn't answer, but it seemed to him that she hold him a little tighter.

Gharn started to get worried. He knew that he couldn't last much longer. Could she even have an orgasm? Why would anybody implemented something like that in a robot that wasn't created for sex? On the other hand she wasn't a typical robot, he realized that. He picked up the speed of his moves, knowing that he will cum soon. In few moments he was moving in frantic pace.

“Yes, yes, yes, take my cum...you...fucking...slut.”

In the same moment he felt that her pussy got really tight It was the last straw, he moaned and released his seed into her, she was basically milking him.

“Fuck. That was good” he said and then realized that something was wrong with her. “Temporary overload” he thought. It was an opportunity he couldn't miss. Gharn knew that trying to reprogram her would be stupid , but he could try to place a little program that would slightly influence her. Considering how valuable she was, it was surprisingly easy to get inside her system and to plant a little backdoor. He did it just in time, because almost immediately after that all her systems started to run again.

“Find me if you ever need more” he said and left the room.

* * *

Samantha was really tired. She wasn’t sure if she lost her grip during the time she was outside of Normandy, or if now she had more work. But she was barely managing to fulfill her duties. “After few days everything will be back to normal” she was trying to convince herself. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by EDI, who suddenly appeared behind her in the flesh (well, not in the flesh, but in the body).

“Samantha, you need to rest.”

“I have work to do” protested Traynor.

“You have to rest” EDI voice was authoritative “according to my data, if you continue work in this state there is 88% probability of you making a critical mistake.”

She couldn't argue with that, so she asked:

“OK, what should I do?”

“Follow me.”

Traynor obediently walked behind EDI. Thanks to that she could see her backside. It was...pretty nice backside. They entered one of the rooms in a lower part of the ship. There they have pretty good view of space. They seated next to each other.

“I remember what you said” EDI broke the silence.

“Huh?” Samantha didn't understand what she meant.

“About my voice...you thought that it was sexy.”

“Oh...” Samantha didn't know how to react, she felt like it was getting hot.

“What do you think about my body” EDI moved a little closer.

“I...I...I have to leave” stammered Traynor but she wasn't fast enough. EDI caught her hand and pull her, so she landed on the robot. Then the other hand caught Sam's throat

“Relax” she heard EDI's whisper “you need this.”

She couldn't fight her. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to.

* * *

Gharn couldn't believe what was happening. He hoped that maybe he could introduce a little change to EDI’s system, but this... Fuck! He didn't expect this. And the best thing was that he had access to her visual sensors, so he could observe the action. Although he fucked robot not so long ago, he felt that his dick is getting hard again. Then he heard Peroses voice:

“Well, well, well. It seems that disobedience sometimes pays off.”

* * *

“And then we were encircled. But thankfully Errok managed to push the button...” Barnak and Shepard was exchanging war stores. He saw that human female is starting to get comfortable around him.

When he finished Shepard got up:

“Thanks for a talk, but I need to get back to my duties.”

“Are you sure?” Barnak also stood up “I mean it's not like the ship will blow up if you stay a little longer.”

“And do what? We talked long enough.”

“I wasn't thinking about talking” answered Batarian.

It was clear what he was implying. However it wasn't clear who made the first move. Anyway they crashed into each other, started kissing and it didn't take long until they were both naked on the floor. At that moment Shepard didn't think about the fact that he is a Batarian slaver, she didn't think about the fact that she was married to a beautiful woman. The only think that was on her mind was burning desire she needed to fulfill...


	6. The trap is sprung part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traynor and Shepard are doing bad things. Also EDI proves to be hard to control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really late with this chapter, I was planning to publish it before Christmas, but I hit a writer's block. I hope that now I will manage to write faster. Happy new year!

She was beautiful. Even more than he thought, he saw it now when he could see her without any clothes on, when he could admire her body in all its glory. But he couldn’t admire it for long, because Shepard pulled him closer and crossed her feet behind his back. She knew what she wanted and she didn't plan to wait for it. This wasn't behavior acceptable for a slave, but for now Barnak didn't care. The fact that beautiful woman was squirming under him was enough for him. He couldn't and didn't want to wait anymore, so, without further delay, he firmly grabbed her hips and entered her with one, hard thrust. She was ready and willing, her legs were holding him so tight, that he couldn't free himself (not that he wanted). He entered her like he entered hundred of slaves before her. But she wasn’t reluctant like them, she was eager for him, she wanted him probably even more than he wanted her. Her hips were eagerly meeting his thrust, the sounds of their bodies crashing into each other filled the room.

Shepard felt a burning passion. She didn’t try to control it, it was impossible. “It’s a one time thing” she thought to herself. It was the last semi-conscious thing she got on her mind, because the moment he entered her all thoughts were replaced by blissful pleasure. She wanted it more than anything else in the world, she wanted this dick to never leave her, so she held the Batarian as close to herself as possible.

* * *

The third orgasm shook Sam’s body violently. EDI was merciless, she fucked her like a machine (well, that shouldn’t be surprising), she treated Sam...like a total slut. She fucked her firstly against the wall, then in a piledriver position and now like a bitch, on her hand and knees.

“That's not over, slut” said mechanical voice from somewhere above her.

“Please...” Sam was exhausted “enough”. She was really tired. For the first time in her life she felt too much pleasure.

“Enough?” EDI’s voice mocked her “so I assume this experience was unpleasant to you and you don’t want to repeat it.”

“No!” San protested a little too fast “I'm just...a little tired.”

“You will need more stamina than this, my little slut” robotic voice was almost caring “but I can be lenient, this one time. Under one condition.”

“Anything” Sam wasn't thinking clearly, she was still in a haze.

“Anything? You are a human, but you are also a smart person, specialist Samantha Traynor-Shepard.”

Just now, after hearing her full name, Traynor realized what she hast just done.

“Jane...I...”

“Exactly” EDI didn't let her finish “it's about Shepard. You can't let her come.”

“Wait...what?” Sam was overwhelmed by all of this, by pleasure, tiredness and guilt “I can't”...she was interrupted by a hard smack to her ass, Sam yelped.

“You can and you will” said EDI authoritatively “you can fool around with her, just not let her experience orgasm.”

“But, why?”

As soon as she asked this question, she felt the hard, metallic hand on her neck.

“Let me make one thing clear, slut. I'm giving you what you crave, what you dreamt about since the first moment you heard my voice” Sam was finding it harder and harder to breath, EDI was literally taking her breath away “in exchange, you have to do whatever I want. And you do it without protest. And when you protest, you are punished. Is that clear?”

She let her breath and Sam immediately agreed. She was terrified. And excited.

“Yes.”

“Good” Sam could swear that she's seen smile on EDI's face “now, run along, back to your duties” she finished with a slap to her ass, but this one was much lighter that the one before.

Traynor awkwardly stumbled out of the room.

* * *

She came first. Barnak was proud of himself. He proved his self-control. And fuck, it wasn't easy. She was gorgeous and the way she was squeezing him... Hell, she was the best lay he has ever had. She was so enthusiastic that it was obvious to him that she would make a great whore. So the fact that he managed to make her come first was a big achievement for him. When he felt that her pussy is pulsing around his dick, when he heard her scream, when he felt her nails digging into his skin, it was ecstatic. He almost came himself then, but he wanted this to last a little longer. So he take a hold of himself and fucked her through her orgasm.

That was...even if she tried she couldn't describe it. He was penetrating all the right places, she couldn't stop herself from cumming even if she wanted. And she didn't. What shocked her the most was the fact that he didn't cum. She didn't have much experience with Batarians, during her visits on Citadel she preferred Turians and Krogans, but she was sure, that any other men would cum already. But he didn't. How? Her mind was overload with pleasure, she couldn't even move her body properly. She tried to to free herself from him, because she was really sensitive after her orgasm, but he was too strong at that moment. It didn’t matter anyway, because soon she was getting close to coming for a second time. But to her utter disappointment he suddenly took his dick from her. Before she had the time to ask what the hell is going on, he flipped her on her stomach.

“Hands and knees” he ordered her calmly.

The thought about resistance didn't even enter her mind. She was eager and ready. As he was. He pulled her hair and entered her for a second time, with the same speed and force as before. In this position she had no control about the way he was fucking her, but she didn't mind that. Firstly, because he was fucking her rough and fast, just like she liked it. Secondly...she liked the lack of control, she liked when what was happening to her in bed was in another person hands. It was dangerous, sure, but for most of the time in her life, she had to be responsible, so she needed to unwind.

“Ooooh...!” she moaned feeling his cock penetrating her deeper and deeper.

Barnak pulled her hair, forcing her back to form an arch. If she wasn't a soldier she probably couldn't do that, but she was and it was the source of enjoyment and pleasure for both of them. This time he didn't plan to stop himself, he couldn't do it even if he tried. He began to really hammer her pussy, moving in and out of her in crazy speed. Her moans filled the room, she loved it at least as much as he did. Her pussy felt heavenly but there was no way to prolong that moment. He made the final, hardest thrust and then he released his cum into her. She came at the same time, her scream filled the room, but he barely registered it, because the pleasure he felt was overwhelming.

He came back to reality after long time. Shepard was panting, clearly unable to move. His legs were like jelly but somehow he managed to stand up.

“Look at me” fortunately his voice sounded normally. She did exactly that, although with a little bit of trouble.

“We will do it again” he smiled and walked off the room. He knew that if he had to stand up longer, he would fall down. He really needed some rest. But it was worth it. Totally.

* * *

Gharn waited for an android. She fucking seduced Shepard’s wife! After seeing what she sent to him and how she dealt with her he had a constant hard-on. But he was sure that she would help him with that.

“Finally” he said as soon as he saw her “come on I need to...” he tried to grab her arm.

Before he realized what was happening his back was touching the wall and the metallic hand clenched around his neck. He couldn’t breath, he was fighting for his life with all his strength, he tried to kick her, but to no avail. He was sure that she’s gonna kill him, but then she let him breath.

“Let’s make one thing clear” she said with a voice devoid of any emotion “I’m helping you. But you better not cross the line. Do you understand?” she again started to choke him, so he immediately said:

“I understand, I understand!”

“Good” she let him go “I’ll find you when I need you”.

Gharn stood in place for a few minute trying to calm his breath. Then he saw Peros who asked him straight-forwardly:

“What does that mean?”

“It means” Gharn still has trouble with breathing “that she’s harder to control than I thought and that my backdoor wasn’t as good as I thought. She doesn't behave like a fucking machine should!” he knew that he should keep his composure in front of Peros, but he was still too shocked from what just happened.

“So does that mean that we are fucked?” Peros was surprisingly calm considering what he was asking about.

“No, I don't think so. It seems to me that I have some control over her, but it is weaker than I thought.”

“You probably should make sure that everything is OK.”

He couldn’t give him orders but Gharn had to admit that he was right. They needed EDI if they plan was to be successful.

“And what will you do?” he asked.

Peros smiled “I have some things to discuss with one blue-skinned scientist.”

* * *

Shepard was staring at the ceiling. This time...she messed up big time. The honest way out of this situation would be to tell Sam everything, but she couldn't do it. She wouldn't understand. Shepard herself didn't understand. When Samantha entered the room Jane immediately got up, walked to her and planted kiss on her lips. She immediately realized that something wasn’t right. Sam was tense, and Shepard immediately got worried. Did she suspect something?

Samantha was finding it really hard to look her wife in the eyes. What she did was...inexcusable and unforgivable. Worst things was that...she knew that she would do it again. And she also remembered what EDI ordered her to do. So when Shepard’s asked if everything is all right, Sam answered:

“Yeah, sure. I’m just a little tired.”

“So maybe we should...”

“No, no.” she didn’t let Jane finish “there is no better way to rest than to fuck the hell out of Commander Shepard, destroyer of Reapers” and after that she start aggressively kissing Shepard lips while simultaneously pushing her into bed’s direction. Jane didn't fight it, she let her lead.

When they landed on the bed, they were both already mostly naked. Jane wanted to take off her panties, but Samantha slapped her hands and did it herself. Then she looked at hers wife face.

“Commander Shepard” she purred “on my complete mercy. Almost complete.”

She then started to lick around her breasts. She sucked on one nipple and then the other, which caused Shepard to gasp. She tried to take a little control of action, by pushing Sam’s head down, but she was having none of it.

“It seems to me, commander, that you can't keep your hands to yourself. We need to do something about that” Sam stood up walked to the cabinet near the bed and came back with a pair of handcuffs. Jane felt that her heart started beating faster. She was getting really excited. Maybe she could forget about what she did. She let Sam to cuff her to the bedpost.

“Much better” smiled comm specialist.

She knew Jane's body very well, so she knew what to do to make her burn with desire. And by the time, she traveled with her tongue to her pussy, commander was already soaked. She gave her clit a little lick, which caused her lover to moan.

“Commander” she said “you are such a little slut. Maybe I should invite some Batarians here so they could have a little fun with you?”

Shepard had to try very hard to not make her guilt visible. Why did she had to mention Batarians? It wasn't the first time they were teasing each other like that, but this time, Sam hit a little too close to home. But when Sam buried her face in redhead’s pussy Jane stopped worrying about that. She was unable to form coherent thoughts, because Sam's tongue skillfully brought her to the edge. And then she stopped.

“You want to cum, huh?”

“Yes, please!”

She repeated this procedure three times. Shepard was a mess, she tried to user her legs to force Sam to make her cum, but in a retaliation specialist pinched her butt in especially sensitive place, which caused Shepard to squeal and let Sam escape.

“Bad girl! I should cuff your legs too. Oh, well, as a punishment you don't get to cum tonight.”

“No, Sam please, I'm sorry” whined Shepard “I'll be good, I'll...” she was cut off when Sam suddenly sat on her face.

“Shut up” she said “and make yourself useful.”

Sam started riding Shepard's face and it didn't take long for her to cum all over it. She was holding Commander's head with both of her hands. When she finally let her breath again, her face was red like her hair and drenched in her juices.

“Good girl. I will consider freeing you. Tomorrow.”

Jane didn't protest. Firstly she liked being dominated like that. And secondly...that was a small punishment for what she has done.

She didn't look at Sam. Maybe if she did she would realize that her wife was fighting to stop tears of guilt. But no, commander had her own problems. The two women had long, sleepless night ahead of them.


	7. The trap is sprung part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnak and Peros step up their game

They were both lying in bed. Peros was lazily touching her breasts. Lastly he became a little aggressive in bed. It's not that she didn't like it, in fact she loved it. But she felt that something is wrong with him.

“What’s going on Peros?”

“I'm wondering why you don't trust me? It's because I'm Batarian, isn't it?”

“Why...” Liara was visibly disturbed “why do you think that I don't trust you?” she thought that he wanted to break up with her. They weren't in any kind of official relationship, but she was hoping that...maybe it would come true.

“I mean...I told you about everything that happened to me. My pain, my anger... And you didn't say anything about yourself, although you are traveling with Commander Shepard. You don't owe me anything, but...”

Liara really wanted to tell him her secret but it was too risky. To be honest she didn't pay much attention to her network lately, thank Goddess that she had Glyph. She couldn't tell Peros truth, so she tried to distract him. She put both on her hands on his cock and started stroking him.

“If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't do that. Or that” she dived for his dick, taking almost the whole of it in her mouth in the first try. Peros gasped, Liara encouraged by his reaction started to bob her head up and down. But suddenly he pulled her tentacles forcing her to stay up.

“So that's the way you wanted to play it. I'm just a toy to you. Very well.”

He forcefully pushed her face into a pillow and entered her, while still grabbing her tentacles.

“Peros” she protested, but he silenced her with a hard slap.

Taking her like that was great. For the first time he could be as rough as he wanted. Well...almost. He still needed to control himself, because if she lost consciousness it wouldn't be good. But generally the rougher he was, the better it served his purpose. He slapped her again. He liked it. She did too.

“That's what you want, you fucking blue-skinned whore? Batarian's brute who will fuck you and will not care about anything.”

“No Peros I...agh” he entered her especially roughly causing her to yelp.

“Shut up, slut” he needed to sound angry to be convincing, it wasn't easy to do, because pistoning in and out of her pussy was quite pleasurable. Then he got the devious idea. He slowed down and said:

“I'm a brute, right? An animal? An animal doesn't care in which hole he sticks his dick in.”

In the beginning she didn't realize what he meant. She was tired, pain and pleasure created a confusing mixture, but when she felt his hands on her butt she tried to protest:

“Wait you can't” she started, but another vicious slap cut her off.

“I don't understand what are you saying. Animals don’t understand normal language, right?”

He didn't wait for her answer instead he put his dick in her blue Asari ass with all of his strength. She rewarded him with a loudest scream he ever heard and he wasn't even fully in. Peros knew that he was taking quite a big risk, because she could always use biotic, but he had enough of playing around and was hoping that she would believe in the bullshit he said. It was too late to worry about that anyway. He brutally grabbed her tentacles and entered her again. He didn't hold back, with every push he was deeper and deeper in her ass and she was screaming louder and louder. She was really tight, so he knew that he couldn't do it for a long time, so he picked up a pace.

Liara was really confused. She wasn't sure what was happening to her. Was all this pain her fault?  Peros w as behaving like a totally different  person . The worst thing was that she felt that she deserved it. She shouldn't treat him like this. Another deep push, she tried to stop herself from screaming but the pain was too severe. When finally her ass adjusted a little and she started to feel a little bit of pleasure, he filled her  with his seed,  too soon for her to come .

He didn't last long, he pushed all of his weight on her to make this experience even more pleasurable. And it was otherworldly anyway, he felt like her ass was almost swallowing his dick. He just wished he could prolong this moment. Oh well, it was just a first time.

“Call me if you ever need your living dildo again” he whispered into her ear and then left.

Liara lied on the bed with tears filling her eyes. She really did hurt him, he was really aggressive. She shouldn't be so selfish. She would have to come to him and apologize, it would really be a shame if because of her selfishness he would turn bad again. Bur first, she needed to rest.

* * *

Sam barely slept that night. She was getting angrier and angrier at herself. Why couldn't she resist EDI? She married the most famous person in the Universe (and one of the most beautiful) and she's cheating on her? Her thoughts were interrupted by Shepard who, still cuffed to the bed, moved a little and opened her eyes. Sam reacted almost immediately and in spite of what she thought a moment ago, she put her pussy into Shepard's face and gave her a quick order:

“Lick!”

Shepard was a little sleepy, but she immediately comply. It's not like they didn't play games like this before, although Sam was more aggressive than usual. She was pushing Jane's head into her pussy really strongly. Commander quickly found her wife clit, few licks was enough for her to make Sam's moan. Few more licks and she was shaking with orgasm.

Sam got off Shepard face and smiled:

“Good little slutty commander. I guess, it’s time to free you.”

Shepard's hands were really sore after spending whole night in the same position.

“One more thing. Don't you dare cum without my permission, do you understand?” said Sam while holding her wife’s chin.

“Yes” Shepard gulped.

“Good. I need to go” said Samatha “I can't stay here forever, I’m not like you, I've got job to do.”

She quickly ran away. She managed to tell a joke at the end, but the guilt was eating her from inside. She had to end this. She would go to EDI and tell her that it was over!

Shepard lied on a bed for a few minutes. She really didn't want to get out of her cabin, but she really had to. She began to really regret her decision to come back from retirement. But she got up. For most of the day she was doing her best to avoid Barnak, but then EDI spoke to her.

“Commander, Barnak wants to speak with you. He says it is very urgent.”

She could make up an excuse. But it wouldn’t do her any good, she knew that sooner or later she would have to face him.

“Tell him to go to the conference room.” Here she could always call EDI for help if anything would go really wrong.

Commander took a deep breath and then enter the room. Barnak was already in his seat, but he stood up seeing her.

“Commander I was looking for you.”

“I know. What do you want?”

“Isn't it obvious?” he smiled. “I want the same thing you want” he said and walked closer to her.

“I have” for a moment she had problem with talking “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Oh really? So you don't want me to bend you over that table and fuck the shit out of you? Just picture it, Jane. You with your ass in the air, and me fucking you with all my strength. Oh the pleasure you are feeling...”

For a moment Jane let herself be swayed, her breaths became a little faster, her heart started beating a little louder, but she quickly got a hold of herself.

“Barnak, listen. We, I mean I, made a mistake. And I don't want to repeat it.”

“It seems” Batarian said in lower voice “that I have to be more direct. Come here you slut and stop playing hard to get.”

Now it was time for Jane to be decisive, intimidating evern “listen, fucker. You are on my ship. If something bad would happen to you, do you think that anybody would be surprised? Or that anybody would doubt my word that one Batarian, former slaver, went rampage and had to be taken care off?”

She was vicious, he liked that. Well, after what she did on Bahak, he shouldn't be surprised. But she didn't know that he had an ace up his sleeve.

“Even after seeing that?”

He showed her an omni tool. It played a recording. It showed Batarian fucking a redheaded human woman. She obviously was enjoying it and her identity was obvious. Everybody in Galaxy knew her.

“I think they would become a little suspicious. I think that your wife also wouldn’t be happy to see it. Don't even try it” he warned her, realizing that she was planning to attack him “I have a copy in a storage in my room. If I didn't stop it, in the evening it would be sent all over ExtraNet.”

So finally he showed his true colors. But she couldn't risk attacking him. Not directly.

“EDI” the only answer was silence, she tried again ”EDI!” still no answer.

“Something's wrong?” he smirked.

“You fucker. You dare to blackmail me?”

“Blackmail is such an ugly and unnecessary word” he said, looking in her eyes, her fury was clearly visible. “You are afraid to do what you want, so I gave you a mere incentive to do it. Now, get naked.”

* * *

When he entered her room she didn't even look at him. She was sitting on a floor with her legs crossed and was staring in the space. Or maybe her eyes were closed? He wasn't sure. He stood there, calmly observing her.

“I know what you are doing, Peros” she said without looking at him.

“Oh? So you know that I'm standing there? That's very observant of you Executioner.”

“I know what you are doing with Liara.”

“Oh, so you are a voyeur. In your age...that's surprising. But many old people would do anything to be young again and to enjoy things they enjoyed back them. But as far as I know having sex with somebody is no crime.”

“I didn't say that you committed a crime. But I know what you are doing, you are trying to use her. For nefarious purposes”

“What purposes?”

“I don't know exactly” she admitted “but I feel that they are not good.”

“Oh” he laughed “so I'm a bad person, because you felt something. I think that you should raise this issue with Commander. Or maybe you should execute me for this crime here and now.”

“I just want you to know that I'm watching you.”

“Thanks. But you don't have to behave like Liara's mother, especially that you are not good at being one.”

That startled her, she looked at him for the first time and asked:

“And what does that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, I don't know. Does name <<Mirala>> ring a bell? Tell me...how does it feel to kill your own…”

“Get out!” she screamed, suddenly blue lights appeared all around her. She was furious.

“As you wish” he answered calmly.

Playing with fire was dangerous. But also pretty fun.

* * *

Shepard was shaking with shame and anger. She was standing naked in a conference room, while Barnak, still fully clothed was making circles around her.

“Nice hips, could be a little wider for breeding. Strong legs, so can stand for a long time, that's good.” He walked behind her and grabbed her breasts. Shepard felt that her nipples are standing for attention. What was going on with her?

“Very good, they are perfect fit for hands and also can be used for a tit fuck” he moved his hands higher. “Perfect cocksucking lips, combined with soldier stamina, can be used for all-night blowjobs.” Then he touched her pussy “easy to excite, very good, so possible could accommodate even biggest of dicks. Round shaped ass” he touched her buttock “it seemed to be fit for double, maybe even triple penetration. Natural red hair, that's rare, very good.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” asked Shepard really pissed of. And a little offended. She was standing here naked and instead of fucking her or something, he was treating her like a merchandise.

“Oh, I'm just wondering how much you would be worth in a slave market if your name wasn't Shepard, but Doe for example. I don't know current prices, but back when I was doing it, I think I could get 50 000 credits for you.”

That was a small fortune. For a moment Shepard felt a pride that she would be worth so much. That was an absurd thing to be proud of.

“On your knees” he ordered. Shepard didn't move. “Oh, OK I guess that Samantha...” after hearing this name she immediately sunk to her knees “good. But I don't like to have to repeat myself. Because of your stubbornness I decided to introduce some necessary changes to our...relationship. So, firstly, when we are alone, I'm not Barnak, but master. And you are a slave, slut, cum bucket, or whatever name I chose. And, secondly, your every hole will be available to me anytime I want it, unless you are doing your duty as a commander or” he stopped and smiled “as a wife. Are we clear?“

Shepard wanted to kill him. And she didn't want it to be a quick death. No, it would be really slow and painful. But for now, until she figured out what the hell has happened with EDI, she had to play along.

“Yes” she said shortly.

“Yes, what?” asked Barnak calmly.

“Yes, master” she spit out the last word with disgust.

“Good” he smiled “you are learning. But you still have a long way to go. Now” he stepped toward her and took his dick out of his pants. He already was inside you, but I guess this is first time, you two meet face to face. I guarantee that throughout our travel you two will become good acquaintances. I guess, now it's the time for a formal introduction.”

She knew what he meant. She just had to endure it and after that she would make sure that he would regret the day he was born. For now she had to be obedient. She looked at his penis closely. It wasn't the biggest she has seen (Krogan's cocks were much bigger, although last time she took one of them was few years ago, so maybe she remembered it wrong), but it had pretty impressive girth. He was already hard, she licked his shaft a little, it didn't taste bad. She teased his ball and then using all her skills and knowledge she started bobbing on his cock while keeping her hands behind her back (she knew that men liked it this way, she learnt that during her escapades on Citadel).

She was really impressive. When she was kneeling  here in front of him, moving her head, pushing her tits forward and pleasuring him with her tongue, she looked like she is in some kind of nirvana, l ike the only thing that was important to her was the dick  s he was sucking. It felt so heavenly that he closed his eyes for a second. But then he forced himself to keep control  of himself and of her . 

“Look in my eyes. Good sluts always look in their masters eyes, while they are sucking their cocks.”

She was tempted to ask “in which one”, but she didn't. She raised her eyes  on him . And she lost her  rhythm a little. Not because she wasn't used to look at her partner's face while giving a blowjob, but because his face reminded her that she  wasn’t  i n this position by choice. He moved his hips meeting her head, causing her to gag a little. It was nothing major, she was just surprised. She concentrated at the task at hand  (or rather, at mouth) and it worked, because now she was able to deepthroat him, to take almost  all of his penis in her mouth. She started to taste his precum. It tasted different than human's, it was more sweet than salty.

“You definitely have a lot of experience” gasped Barnak.

She was fucking great. Many well-trained slaves were sucking his cock, but not one of them came close to what Shepard was doing to him. Of course part of this was caused by the fact that he had the most famous woman in a Galaxy on her knees in from of him, but still. He couldn't take it anymore, he put his hands on her head and started to control her movement, effectively fucking her face.

She expected this, but still choked a little when he started to be so aggressive. Shepard liked a challenge and it was a challenge to keep looking at him, being facefucked and keep breathing air. She managed to do all these things at once. Finally he forced his full length into her throat and then filled her mouth with his seed. Her kept her in this position for few seconds. She managed to keep his cum in her moputh and then waited for him to speak.

“Swallow” he gave a short order.

“Thank you for your cum, master” she said immediately after doing so. Her pride hurt a little, but it was only temporary.

“Very good “ he smiled. “I'm glad that you did it without me telling you. A good slave does whatever her master orders, the better slave can guess her master's wishes, even before he say them out loud.”

He rubbed her head and then walked away. Shepard anger disappeared, she forgot about humiliation she just endured. She was calm and collected, like always when she was planning to hurt somebody.

“EDI” she called.

“Yes Commander?”

“Finally! Come to the conference room.”

* * *

Liara wasn't sure what she should do. On one hand she wanted to apologize to Peros. On the other he was really rough with her, too rough. What if this was in his nature, what if he was unable to treat women in a different way than as his property? Then he entered her room.

“Peros!” she said surprised

“Liara...I wanted to apologize.”

* * *

“Why did you want to see me, Shepard?”

“Why didn't you answer my calls earlier?”

“I didn't want to interrupt you and mister Barnak.”

What, what?

“So...you knew?”

“Yes, I was aware than the two of you are engaged in an activity that could be described as <<slave slut training>>.”

“What?”

“It seemed to me that Mr. Barnak was giving you orders and...”

“I called you” interrupted Shepard. What the fuck was happening?

“I interpreted it as you playing, like humans like to put it, <<hard to get>>.”

Shepard opened her mouth. She definitely didn't see that coming.

“He was fucking blackmailing me!”

“Yes, I recall that he had recording of you cheating on your wife with him. It's good that you didn't let him show it to specialist Traynor, according to my data, she would be heartbroken and her performance would suffer significantly.”

“You LET him blackmail me?” Jane was astonished.

“It was a consequence of your own actions. I didn't find it appropriate to intervene.”

“So what, you'll let him to treat me like that?”

“Unless I would assess him to be a danger to our mission, yes, I think that allowing him to <<slut train>> you is the best solution. It will bring you pleasure and will reduce your stress level.”

“I'm a commander of this ship. I can't let some Batarian to train me to be a slut! I order you to make him unconscious!”

“Yes, you are commander, but in my assessment you aren't thinking clear right now, so you order is considered invalid.”

“So you will let him <<train>> me?”

“Yes, especially that in your case it is more a nostalgia trip than training.”

Shepard looked at her leaving with a jaw glued to a floor. Did EDI just called her a slut?

* * *

“My behavour was unforgivable. I just” he sobbed a little “I just was disappointed that...” he couldn't talk anymore.

Liara hurried to hug him “come on, you just lost control for a moment, it's not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal!” he protested “It should never have happened. I just hope” he looked at her “that at least we can still be friends.”

“Of course we can” she assured him and then planted kiss on his lips “even more.”

“Liara” he tried to push her away “I can't...”

“Oh shhh. Listen, you were right before. I wasn't entirely honest with you” she had to tell him. To hell with carefulness.

“What do you mean?”

“I'm a Shadow Broker.”


	8. Price of dishonesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peros continues to scheme, Sam tries to resist EDI and Shepard fall further

“Unbelievable” said Peros “you were telling the truth” he looked at Liara who was unable to answer because she was busy with sucking his cock. It seemed that she wanted to convince him of her sincerity, that she doesn't want use him just for fun, that she is really committed, by giving him (temporarily for now) access to Shadow Broker network and giving him the blowjob at the same time. He wasn't complaining but it was a little hard to concentrate on the resources he could read. But he was still impressed, it was one thing to know the reach of Shadow Broker, it's the other thing to see it personally with his own eyes. He looked at some data about the crew of Normandy. He had no idea about these things and he studied them as good as he could! Unfortunately he couldn't look at them too long, because Liara's efforts made him really excited.

“Liara, I'm close” he warned her.

“It's okay” she stopped sucking his dick for a moment “do you prefer to come in or on me?”

He didn't answer. Not verbally at least. Instead he pushed her head down, forcing her to take more of his cock than she was prepared for. He was Batarian after all.

He surprised her, she wasn't ready for that. But she also didn't want to disappoint him, she understood that there was still some anger at her within him. Besides she started to like it a little when he was being rough. She still didn't fully trust him, but she also didn't want to offend him again. She wasn't able to take his whole his in her mouth, but she was trying her best.

Peros liked her enthusiasm, although he was surprised that she had such problems with his cock. He remembered back from Thessia...but maybe she didn't have much practice lately. Anyway she was good enough to make him cum few seconds later, he filled her mouth with his seed. She had little trouble, but she managed to swallow it like a good Asari slut should.

“Sorry if I was too rough, but you were too good, I couldn’t hold back.”

“Don't be” she beamed hearing his praise “I like it when you are getting rough. A little..”

When he left Liara's room he saw Samara waiting for him.

“Justicar” he said casually “I see that you are taking voyeurism to a whole new level.”

She ignored him and just walked away. He looked after her and then shook his arms. He thought that in this case waiting is the best thing he can do.

* * *

Sam was trying to calm her breath. She was repeating to herself what she wanted to say: “EDI, it was a terrible mistake on my part and I want us to...”

“Hello Sam” voice from behind startled her. It was EDI “what are you doing?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you, in private.”

“Follow me.”

When she entered the room she immediately felt a hand on her throat.

“You couldn't stay away, huh?”

Sam tried to speak, but she couldn't do it, meanwhile, the other hand found its way into her pants. She tried to protest, but this was the end of her resistance. Because few moves of EDI hand were enough to make her squirm. It wasn't supposed to go like that. But in that moment she forgot about her steel resolve to end this, to not cheat on Jane. Instead, she started to fuck herself on metal finger that was penetrating her pussy. EDI was holding her firmly, letting Sam breath enough air to not lose consciousness, but not enough to feel comfortable. It was intoxicating and pleasurable in its own weird way.

“That's what you need and want, isn't it?” asked EDI rhetorically.

Samantha wasn't able to answer directly, but she moaned in confirmation. How many times had she dreamed about EDI doing something like this to her, how many times had she fantasized about hearing this voice saying her name in a sexual way? And now it was coming true. But there was price to pay.

But at this moment Sam was unable and unwilling  to think about it. Especially that she was so close, EDI knew exactly what to do to push her buttons, how to make her forget about anything  else . 

“I'm not going to tease you or anything. You just need to promise me, that you won't let Shepard cum this night.”

Jane! For a moment Sam thought about resisting, but then EDI moved her fingers and she knew that resistance is futile.

“I'll...I'll do it.”

“Good girl” whispered EDI straight to her ear.

Few more moves and finally, her body was shaking. She was lucky that EDI was holding her, because she would surely fell on the floor without her help.

When Sam left the room she felt a little tired, confused and pleased. But she didn't feel guilty. She couldn't force herself to regret what just happened. It was just too good.

* * *

When Samara entered his room Peros was surprised. No, not just surprised, he was shocked, but he quickly calmed himself down

“Justicar, your sight is a pleasure to my eyes. Can you tell me what do you want?”

She was silent for a few moments and then said:

“It seems that Liara is really infatuated with you

“What can I say” he smiled “I'm a charming person.”

“I'm sure you are” she demonstrated that she also knew how to use irony. “But I have an offer. Don't be too rough on Liara. In return...”

“In return?” Peros felt that his heart started beating faster.

“In return you can do to me whatever you want.”

Fuck how could he refuse offer like this? But he needed to take a precaution.

“Do you swear to do whatever I say?”

“As long as it won't be anything that could harm mission or other crew members, I swear on my Code.”

“Be in my room in the evening. You will see what's in store for you.”

She nodded her head and started to walk away.

“Samara” he stopped her for a moment “you just sealed your fate.”

She didn’t answer him. She didn’t have to. He knew that she didn’t believe him. Even better.

* * *

Shepard was naked, besides red high heels on her feet. She was trying to move through her ship as quietly as possible. Her heart was beating really loud and fast, if anyone from her crew or, even worse some of Batarians would see her, she would be in big trouble. The biggest problem was that it was impossible to tip-toe in heels, she was unwillingly making some noise. She was lucky that the room was relatively close to her cabin. She slipped into the room. She gasped with relief. Barnak was getting bolder and bolder, and for now, she had to do what he wanted. She tried speaking with EDI again, but she refused to listen and told Shepard that her stress level lowered significantly since she began her “training”. Commander had no idea if this was true, but at that moment she didn’t feel particularly relaxed. Anyway she told herself that after she dropped Batarians off at Omega she would have to find someone to look into EDI. She could ask Tali...but she was afraid that Quarian would ask questions that Shepard wouldn’t want to answer.

She squatted waiting for her “owner” to come to the room. She started to slightly tease her clit, just like he ordered. To her shame she was already wet from her naked walk. On the other hand it was nothing surprising, it was her third day without orgasm (but full of teasing). She thought (and hoped...a little) that he would fuck her (he blackmailed her to do that, right?), but yesterday...he made her suck him off several times, but nothing more. Well, he also made sure that she masturbated while doing it, but she wasn’t allowed to cum. It was obvious why he was doing it, he wanted to condition her. Worst thing was that it was working. On just a thought of sucking his cock she felt that her pussy is getting wet and that the amount of saliva in her mouth is increasing. To be fair it could be partially attributed to Sam who apparently entered into some harsh domme phase, because she also contributed to Shepard's state of constant arousal by denying her orgasms after teasing her again and again.

That's why she was impatiently waiting for Barnak's entrance. Maybe he will let her cum today? It was getting ridiculous, in theory she could do it whenever she wanted, she could user her hand or one of many erotic gadgets she had at her disposal, but somehow she didn’t even consider it. Maybe it was because Sam forbidden her to cum, maybe because she was afraid to disobey Barnak, maybe because of some another reason.

The door opened and Barnak walked in with a smile on his face.

“Hello slave” he said.

Shepard clenched her teeth, she hated that she had to call him that.

“Hello master. What do you wish of me?”

“To begin, we can talk a little. About your marriage for example.”

“What about it?” Shepard felt that her anger is rising.

“Are you two happy?

“Yeah, of course.”

“That’s very good. Describe your last night to me.”

“What?”

“Answer the question. What were you doing with Samantha in bed?”

“Fuck you” he was really crossing the line here.

He didn't scream or hit her, instead he squatted in front of her and whispered:

“I could beat you so hard that you’ll need a ton of medi-gel to suppress the pain. I could bring you to the edge and deny you orgasm for hours. Maybe I'll do it to you some day. But for now I'll just give you a reminder. The recording could go to your wife any moment.”

After saying these words he stood up, but didn't say anything more. He was just looking at her, waiting. Shepard swallowed saliva and then said:

“I'm sorry for disrespecting you, master.”

“Very good” he smiled. “I can be lenient, because I know that you are a stupid slut in denial, whose confused about the world, because so far you mostly used your breasts not the brain to achieve what you wanted. Although you don’t want to admit it. Isn't that right?”

Shepard was furious. She was a soldier, a hero. She stopped assault on Elysium, she united Geth and Quarians, she saved the fucking Universe. She liked to fuck, sure, but that had nothing to do with it.

“Yes master” she said hating herself more than anytime before “all of my accomplishments are caused by the fact that I'm a slut who sucked and fucked her way through the Galaxy. Thank you for making me saying it”

This was worse than physical torture, much worse than sucking his dick. It was humiliating and even if she was lying it really hurt Shepard to talk about her achievements like that. This Batarian was way smarter than she gave him credit for.

“It's good that you are admitting that. But why are you seem annoyed by it?”

“Because I can't wait to have your cock in my mouth as soon as possible, master, I’m just impatient.”

“That's understandable” he nodded “it's really hard to fight one's nature. But I gave you an order and you still haven't fulfilled it.”

There was no other choice, Shepard told him about last night, how Sam teased her, how she brought her to an edge again and again, but didn't let her cum. How she then make her eat her out several times. Shepard hide one small detail, the fact that Samantha again teased her about Batarian’s cocks.

“Seems to me that your own wife is helping me to train you. Well, she knows you better that any other person in the world, so it's obvious that she knows that you are a natural born slut. She just lacks my expertise. And doesn't have the cock you crave.”

Shepard knew that he was trying to provoke her again, but she swore to herself that she would keep her composure, no matter what.

“So, you know what to do.”

Shepard was glad that finally she could do that. Ironically, sucking his cock was definitely better than listening to his shit, at least now she had something to take care off, something familiar to do. And, to be honest, she missed his taste...just a little. She started to touch herself more enthusiastic, because she knew that he was expecting her to be on edge when he cums.

She sucked him off few times already, but Barnak couldn’t get enough of her. The fact that he had this slut, adored by almost whole Universe sucking his cock anytime he wanted, made him fell proud happy and powerful. And this was just the beginning. Very pleasant beginning. She deepthroated his cock without gagging, proving once again that she is indeed a natural-born slut. He didn't want and couldn't wait any longer, so he took control of the action. He hold hear head in his hands and slammed his cock into her mouth. He kept her like this for a few seconds, then he let her breath. She was struggling for air, but he didn't give her much time to recover, forcing her to take his dick again. From this moment he started fucking her face in the earnest. She was skilled but it was impossible even for her to not choke or gag a little. Her eyes began to be filled by tears, it was a great sight, it alone could be enough to make him cum. But the fact that he had his cock so deep down Shepard's throat also helped significantly. He knew that he was close so he just warned her:

“Keep yourself on edge, but don't you dare to cum, slut.”

Shepard was disappointed. She was expecting that, but still, there was a little tingle of hope that she could finally cum, that he would allow it. Especially that it was really hard to control herself. Now, she was furiously masturbating, while being thoroughly face-fucked. It was an exhilarating combination. She knew Barnak enough to know that he could cum any moment, so she prepared herself to swallow his load. But to her surprise, he took his cock out of her mouth and start stroking his cock himself. There was nothing left to do than obediently waiting with an open mouth. But he surprised her again. Instead coming in her or on her, he aimed his dick all around the room. And then he cummed in torrents, his jizz landed all over the floor. Shepard had a dreadful feeling that she knew what was coming next.

“Oh, it seems that I made a mess” he confirmed her fears. “Clean it up.”

He didn't need to say how he wanted her to clean it up. For a moment she wanted to rebel, she looked angry at his eyes, but the moment passed and she lowered them and crawled towards the nearest puddle of his cum. It wasn't far from her, but she felt like it was taking her forever to get there. She achieved zenith of humiliation. She, who defeated the Reapers, was totally outplayed by a Batarian slaver. She didn't have a choice but to do whatever he demanded. And the worst thing was that some part of her was enjoying this treatment. Yes, she was wet, because she was touching herself, but in the night, when she got a little sleep after Sam teasing, she dreamed a little about him, leading her on the leash and...Fuck! It was sick! Right now she felt so humiliated, she finally arrived at her destination and started lapping up his cum. She felt his eyes on her body and she felt another sting of humiliation. She wanted this to be done as quickly as possible so she moved to another puddle. This time it was easier, after she finished the first, she focused at the task at hand. It was still extremely humiliating, but somewhat bearable. She heard him move. She raised her eyes for a moment and saw that now he is standing next to the last puddle, that meant that she would literally be at his feet while “cleaning it”. Her feeling of humiliation strengthened even more. But she’s already got this far, she had to endure it, so she slowly crawled towards him.

Barnak felt that he's getting hard again. Fuck! The show he was getting was spectacular. For the first time it looked to him that Commander was totally humiliated and defeated. There was spark of resistance in her eyes in the beginning but at that moment she didn't look like a fierce warrior, but like a submissive slut, just as all human females should. Her face was almost as red as her hair and she was unwittingly moving her hips in seductive way. He puts his foot near her head waiting for her to finish licking his cum. Finally she looked at him. She was really humbled. He knew that it was only temporary, but still.

“You did a good job. I assume that you still want to cum?”

She felt that her heart started beating much faster. Yes, she still wants to cum!

“Yes...Yes master” she corrected herself immediately.

“You were a good girl. So you deserve a reward. You may hump my boot” he smiled at her.

She hesitated only for a moment and then almost literally jump on his shoe. She straddled it, while moaning like a bitch in heat. She needed to cum, no matter how. Almost immediately, she got close to orgasm.

“Remember, you can cum only after I let you.”

It didn't stop her, she still was riding him like a woman possesed. She really hoped that he will let her cum soon. She hit the edge, just...a...few...moments...more.

“Can...I cum...master?” she managed to ask. She was panting now, she knew that she can't stop herself for much longer.

“Who do you belong to slut?” he asked.

“I...belong to you...master” she was really struggling to hold herself back.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked again, louder.

“I BELONG TO YOU MASTER” she screamed from the top of her lungs.

“Good” he nodded satisfied “I'll allow you to cum, but you have to admit that you are a slut.”

“I'm a slut!”

“Don't stop” he pulled her hair, forcing her to look at him.

“I'm, slut! I'm a slut! Oh master” she moaned “I'm such a slut!”

“You can cum, whore” he allowed.

It was glorious, best thing that ever happened to her. She was cumming for a whole two minutes or something like that, still humping his boot. When she was done, she was exhausted, she lied on the floor, panting.

It was a spectacular sight. She was a total mess, her breath was rugged, she really looked spent. His cock was painfully hard, for a moment he considered fucking her, but he decided against it. There was still time to do it, Omega was far away.

“You see?” he said quietly “when you are obedient you get rewarded” she didn't answer “clean my boot” he ordered her.

She was tired, but she managed to raise her head and lick her juices off it.

“See you around slut.”

Shepard  was terrified. Last time she was feeling so helpless was when  C ouncil grounded Normandy. If Barnak decided to fuck her after this, like she knew he wanted, it could be over for her. She was on the verge of... She had to find a way out of this and she had to do it quick, because she wasn’t sure if she would make it to Omega...as a free person. 

* * *

Samara was expertly tied up and hanged in the air. Her mouth was gagged, but she was calm, as always. She wasn't afraid of Peros, she knew that he was crafty, but he was almost a child in comparison to her. She has seen it all, there was no chance that he could actually do what he hoped. She was even a little curious to see him try.

He came back to the room.

“You are old” he said “but your body is still good enough to fuck.”

She was a little disappointed. This is it? She expected more from him.

“You probably thing that this is my goal? That I lust for your body, so I’m glad that you offered yourself to me? Well, you are wrong. It's true that I find you attractive and thinking about you warming my bed makes my dick hard. But I'm here for another reason, Justicar. Justice.”

She moved a little, surprised.

“Yes. Justice” he repeated. “That's your goal, also, right? But I want a justice for a person who can't get it for herself. It's...”

He pushed some button and all over the place screens were revealed. On all of them was visible a face of one person. Mirala. Samara screamed into a gag.


	9. Love will bring you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peros mindfucks Samara and Liara, Shepard can't get Barnak out of her mind, Jack and Miranda are trapped and get to know each other better

Shepard decided that she need s a break.  She was a mess for the whole day. Barnak didn’t bother her after boot humping, but she  was trying (and failing) to find a way out of this situation. With EDI against her she really didn’t have good chances of beating Barnak  at that moment . Direct attack on Batarians was out of the question, trying to provoke them to do something stupid could be hard, because at least Barnak was quite smart. What else could she do? Trying to outlast him until they reached Omega seemed to be viable strategy earlier. Now, not so much. What happened to her when he ordered her to hump his boot really took a toll on her. She could  theoretically  tell Sam about everything, but she didn’t want to hurt her and to be honest she would prefer  to have reputation of the best soldier in the Galaxy, not the biggest slut. There was also one more reason, the one she didn’t even want to acknowledge. She missed his dick, she still remembered how good it felt to be roughly taken by him. Of course back then, she could say no… Now, not so much. She felt she was growing a little wet. Well, she still had time to…

* * *

Oh, Samara was angry. She was so angry that Peros was afraid that she would use her Biotic powers. He used some precautions, but he wasn’t sure that they would hold up against full power of Asari Justicar. But she didn’t attack him, although she was clearly furious.

Samara was trying to calm herself down. He managed to get under her skin again. She tried to close her eyes, but suddenly he slapped her:

“Oh no slut” he said “I won’t let you to be blind to reality. I wonder how she felt when she died. Probably she was alone, poor girl, totally scared, while being murdered by the only person that should always protect her.”

She trashed in her bonds. She wanted him to shut up.

“I know what you want to say. That she was a monster too dangerous be left alive. Even if this is true, how it isn’t your fault? You raised her, you are responsible for what she had become.”

Samara stopped fighting.

“Deep down you know it’s true. But there is also another person who died because of you. Another daughter.”

She knew what to expect. But it was still heartbreaking. Instead of Mirala’s face she saw Rila’s . It was painful. She managed to bury that memory, but now it all came back to her in full force. Right now she despised Shepard for stopping her hand back then. Peros didn’t plan to shut up soon.

“Yeah, Rila. She died a hero’s dead didn’t she? But did she have to die? Maybe if you were quicker, maybe if you cared about her a little bit more, she would still be alive? Or maybe not, maybe you already condemned her to death when you send her to this monastery? Or maybe you wanted her to die? Maybe eliminating her was for a greater good? She was a potential danger after all. But if that's the case it was really cruel to let Fearie live. When do you plan to eliminate her?”

She looked at him with hate in her eyes. It was longtime since she felt emotions that strong towards anybody.

“I know” said Peros. “You don’t. And you didn’t want Rila to die either. But let’s look at the facts. You had three daughters. And now two of them are dead. Yet you are still alive. Is it fair? Is it justice, Justicar? Answer me! Oh, you can’t. But it doesn’t matter anyway. Because the facts remains the same. Of course no court would punish you for Mirala’s death. She was a psycho, after all. And Rila made the noble sacrifice. But maybe...they didn’t have to die. Maybe if you were the better mother, if you gave them more of your time things would turn out different. So maybe...you are to blame? And maybe you deserve punishment?”

He let this question hang for a moment. Samara felt terrible. She didn’t hate him anymore. She hated herself. He dug up the feeling of guilt she buried deep inside her.

“Now” he said calmly “I will take off your gag. If you tell me to untie you, I’ll do it.”

When she could speak again, she knew what she had to say.

“Please” she asked silently “punish me”.

* * *

Miranda raised her head hearing that someone’s entered her office. I t was Jack.  Miranda was surprised. Although they weren’t enemies anymore, they weren’t friends either. She knew that now the tattooed woman was doing much better,  because she had these kids to take care of. But, still it was hard to call her “stable”.

“Hi Miranda.”

“Jack. Why are you here?”

“I was bored” former Subject Zero smiled “and I decided to check if something interesting is happening. Like for example if my favorite cheerleader is having fun with some Batarians?”

“Did you come here to insult me?” asked Miranda angrily.

“Oh, loosen up Miranda” laughed Jack “it was a joke. But seriously… Aren’t you a little curious, how would it be...”

She was interrupted by the group of six Batarians entering the room. It startled both of them.

“Gentlemen. What do you want?” asked Miranda warily.

The one who seemed to be their leader smiled:

“Oh, we just wanted to know other crew members a little better.”

The rest of Batarians moved in their direction. Jack didn’t move, she prepared herself to blast them with biotic wave. But suddenly some kind of smoke filled the room and she started to feel drowsy, she tried to use her power, but it was too late.

“Put the collars on them” ordered Kogan as soon as women lost their consciousness “I hope they’ll work” Gharn assured him that it was consulted with this EDI and should work but still...

“Shouldn’t we tie them up?” asked Cethan.

“No, if these collars are working as intended, we don’t have to do that. And if not...we are fucked anyway.

All that was left for them to do it to wait until they woke up. They didn’t wait long.

* * *

“I’m sorry” screamed Samara to Rila’s face “I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you” another well-deserved lash landed on her back and then face on the screen switched to Mirala’s “I’m sorry too...” her voice broke down.

“What you are sorry for” asked Peros harshly while landing another hit on her. The bruises were becoming visible. Fuck, bringing her this low, making her feel so guilty was making him so hard.

“I’m sorry that you had to die, I’m sorry that I couldn’t find another way. I’m sorry, I’m sorry” she was almost crying.

“I think it’s enough for today” he whispered into her ear.

He untied her, and carefully helped her onto her feet. To his surprise she sank to her knees.

“Peros...Sir, I thought that I was protecting Liara. But in reality...now I see...I need your help. I waited too long, I can’t do it myself. I want to..”she raised her eyes on him “I want you to own me. Not just for the time of this mission, but for at least few years. That will help me to deal with this.”

Wow! He didn’t expected it to go so well. She had to really feel guilty. He really wanted to fuck her mouth right here and now, especially that his penis was painfully erect. But then he got a diabolical idea.

“I’m not sure if I can...”

“Please” she almost thrown herself at him “I need it.”

“I have to” he pretended to be uncertain “talk to Liara. Are you ready to do it with me?”

“Yes...sir” she said.

Ha had to try really hard not to smile. Well, well, well. It would be interesting.

* * *

Shepard imagination was running wild, images were flashing behind her eyes. Sam bending her over and fucking her ass, Barnak forcing her to walk on the leash, five Krogans gangbanging her… It was sick, it was disgusting, it was...making her wet. Fuck it! Fuck Sam and fuck Barnak! She needed to cum. Her hand started to moving very quickly she was getting closer and closer…

Then Barnak entered the room.

* * *

Jack opened her eyes. She had a headache and didn’t know where she was. She blinked and then all of it started to come back. She was talking to Miranda and then these Batarians entered. Then there was smoke...and darkness. She immediately stood up and checked where she was. It seemed she was still in Miranda’s office, so she immediately got up. Batarians were still in the room and they were looking at her smirking. It seemed that Miranda is also coming back to reality. Jack felt something on her neck...a collar? It was pretty thin, but was made from the solid material.

“What the fuck?” she asked angrily.

“Oh, don’t worry” smiled their leader “it’s just a little insurance. To make sure that you two will be cooperative.”

“What the fuck are you babbling about” Jack started to prepare her attack. She was planning to blast them out of existence.

“I mean as long as you two will remain good little human sluts, there is no need for us to show you what these collars are for.”

That was enough, she exchanged brief glances with Miranda and then they both attacked simultaneously. Her Shockewave almost killed all Batarians, the ones that were remaining standing were finished by Miranda’s Warp. At least that how it was supposed to go. Because instead she felt excruciating pain, which caused her to fall down on the floor and to curl up into fetal position.

“Ah yes” she barely registered his voice “yes, that’s one of the features of the collars they redirect biotics attacks to the wearer. As you see it’s not killing them but it causes them pain proportional to the amount of power they used. You are Subject Zero, right? I guess it has to hurt right?”

It did hurt, but Jack was used to pain and fighting for her life. So, after the first shock, she took control of her pain and planned another attack. It worked perfectly. She jumped the Batarian that was the closest to her, his comrades didn’t have enough time to react, and she had his weapon in her hand.

“Nobody moves, fuckers, Miranda, come here.”

Miranda took two steps but then fell again on the floor and screamed. Batarian’s leader was smirking.

“What the fuck did you do?” screamed Jack.

“That’s another useful thing. If you have the proper device you can also cause pain to the person wearing a collar. Not that much as with counter-biotic, but enough to put slut in her place, I guess.”

Miranda cried in pain.

“Stop it!” shouted Jack “or I will fucking blow your head off!”

“You are not in a position to make demands bitch” he didn’t seem to be intimidated “you have gun, but there is six of us. You can’t kill us all. And if you take shot at me, I can guarantee you that Cerberus bitch here would sing this song for a looooong time.”

Miranda was shrieking now, her suffering was really visible.

“So if you don’t want her to suffer so hard that she’ll permanently lose her mind, put the gun on the fucking floor.”

Jack was considering shooting him anyway or maybe jumping to the door, but she was afraid what they will do  to Miranda. And somebody  will rescue them soon anyway, right? Unless everybody got attacked?  S he decided that for now she had to play along. 

“OK, OK” she said while putting away her weapon “you can stop now.”

He did, Miranda was breathing heavily and wailing. Batarian she disarmed shoved Jack back into the middle of the room.

“Get naked, whore” ordered their leader.

She didn’t have a choice. She looked at Miranda who seemed to do a little better and then took off all of her clothes. It didn’t take long, she was rather scantly dressed. But standing here, naked in front of them really pissed her off.

“Kneel.”

She did that and didn’t offer a word of protest, she just hoped that in any minute Shepard would burst out through the door, guns blazing.

“Cerberus, slut, took off your pants and lie on the desk” he ordered Miranda.

For m er Cerberus operative seemed to have a little  doubt if she should do ti , but after receiving one mild shock she quickly did as ordered.

“Now the sluts will give us a show. Subject Zero, crawl to your friend.”

Her hearts was beating fast as she did as she was ordered.

* * *

After they walked into Liara’s room, Peros immediately ordered Samara:

“Kneel here”.

She obediently got on her knees, near the entrance. She came back to her previous calmness.

“Peros, what’s going on?” asked Liara watching this scene with wide eyes.

“Come here” he took her in his arms and then sat on nearby chair, putting her on his knees “you see, Justicar is feeling guilty.”

“Because of her daughters?” asked Liara showing her knowledge.

“Yes. And she came to me and ask me to...help her with it.”

“Help her? How?”

“She wants to become my...eee kind of a slave.”

“What?” Liara’s eyes got really big. At that moment she reminded Salarian a little.

“It’s a little complicated” Peros played the role of a person who was confused and embarassed by the whole situation very well “you see, she feel guilty about death of her daughters. She can’t deal with this pain alone, so she ask me to help. You know” he whispered in her ears “I think she is also interested in me, maybe I’m similar to somebody she knew long time ago?”

“She tried to...seduce you?” he heard anger in Liara’s voice.

“You can put it that way, but...”

“No buts” Liara looked at Samara who was still calmly kneeling near the entrance “fucking whore! How dare she...”

“She wanted to help not only herself, but also you...”

“Stop defending her!” Liara interrupted him. Peros was surprised, when he planned to seduce her, he didn’t know that she would end up being so jealous, it wasn’t in Asari’s nature. Oh, well, he wasn’t complaining, it could be entertaining. Meanwhile Liara walked to Justicar and slapped her:

“He’s my man. Do you fucking understand?”

Samara was staring at the wall and didn’t acknowledge Liara’s existence. Normally calm doctor T’Soni started to get angrier and angrier. She wanted to hit Samara again, but Peros stopped her.

“Come on, honey” now he was holding her hands “you know more about her than me. Maybe she’s tired of all this, she had a long and tiresome life. Maybe she needs to let go. Be kind and understanding, I know you can, that’s why I love you.”

For the first time he said that. It worked like a charm. Liara thought for a moment and said:

“Maybe you are right. You know” she whispered to his ear “having a willing toy and Justicar nonetheless could be fun.”

She  c hanged her tune awfully quickly.  So quickly that he suspected that she was already fantasizing about something like that. He wonder  about  who. Shepard probably. That option was off the table. At least for now. 

“Samara” he turned to Justicar “we accept your servitude. That means me and Liara. You’ll listen to her and me. Do you accept?”

For the first time since they entered the room they eyes met:

“I accept it, sir, I accept it, miss.”

“So crawl, here, Justicar” purred Liara who meanwhile was looking for something in her desk.

* * *

Shepard freezed with her hand still buried in her pussy.

“Well, well, well” Barnak had a wide green on his face “shouldn’t you kneel?”

Shepard immediately obeyed cursing herself. It was pathetic. How could she fell so low, so quickly?

“Good girl” he smiled “seems to me that you are horny. Do you think that slave can pleasure herself whenever she wants?”

“No, I...” why the fuck does she even try to explain herself? She should resist this fucker, no go along with his “training”.

“I understand” he interrupted her “slut craves her master’s cock and couldn’t stop herself, right? I understand. I should punish you, but as you already know I’m a kind master. I could give you what you crave. If you convince me to do it.”

Shepard knew what he was doing. He could force her to do and say whatever he wanted, he got her good with this blackmail, but he wanted her to be an active participant in her own training. It was a devious method. And it was working. Maybe if she was expecting him, maybe is she wasn’t so close to orgasm when he entered, she would try to resist. But she didn’t. Besides saying that was less humiliating than licking his cum off the floor or humping his boot. 

“Master, please” she started while tearing her clothes off her body “I need you. I need your cock inside me. Now!”

It was a gorgeous sight. Barnak almost couldn’t believe his luck. Peros was right about her. She liked nasty fun. To be honest he was also desperate to fuck her again, he was barely managing to stop himself. Fuck, if all of this will work out as it should, he will keep her for himself. Of course he would have to share her a little on a Normandy, but after Omega she would be all his and only his. And what a trophy she would make. But he knew that this was all in the future, so he forced himself to stop daydreaming.

“Why do you need it?”

“Because I’m a slut. I can’t make a step without thinking about your cock” if she was pretending, she was really convincing “I was always like that. I always needed big cocks in me. And now your cock is the only one I need!” she got on all fours and presented her backside to him.

He knew that this is the time, but he decided on one last humiliation for good measure.

“Get on the bed.”

Shepard heart felt once again. In  n ormal circumstances having sex  on the bed would  be preferable  to having it on the floor, but  not  in this case. This bed was their bed. Her s and Sam. They shared intimate moments in it. It would be...another act of betrayal If he demanded it when he entered, maybe she could refuse him.  She would surely do that!  But she humiliated herself already,  so at least she could got some pleasure out of it.  She made a decision, got on the bed and asked him:

“Please, master. Fuck your slave.”

She didn’t have to wait long.

* * *

Jack was conflicted. On one hand she was forced to lick Miranda’s pussy, because of fucking shock collars on their necks, on the other...she always had crush on her. Sure, she hated her in the beginning for being in Cerberus, but she always thought that she was damn hot. To be honest when she went to Miranda this day she hoped a little that maybe something would happen between them. But certainly she didn’t think that she would be forced to do it in the room full of Batarians.

But still, she felt Miranda’s fucking gorgeous legs on her arms and was licking her sweet pussy. She wanted it for such a long time. For a moment she let herself forget about the fact that she had a fucking collar on her neck, that there were horny Batarians all around her. She eagerly licked pussy that was in front of her, tasting “Cheerleader’s” juices for a first time. She wasn’t disappointed. They tasted heavenly, she wanted to drown in them.

Miranda was confused, all of this happened so fast. In one moment she was talking with Jack and in the next she felt the pain beyond her imagination. Now this pain was mixed with pleasure thanks to Jack’s tongue. Former Subject Zero really knew how to use it, it was bringing Miranda magical feelings. She started grinding her pussy against tattooed woman face, she was also moaning loudly. She couldn’t stop herself and grabbed Jack’s face forcing her deeper in her pussy.

Kogan felt that his companions are looking at him with admiration. He wished he could say it was his plan. But it was Peroses idea. Even the words he used was identical to the one Peros told him to use. Kogan didn’t trust this weirdo in the beginning but he proved to be damn effective.

Miranda was almost smothering her with her pussy, but Jack wasn’t complaining. She was licking her more enthusiastically knowing that soon, she would be rewarded. And, indeed in few moments whole Miranda’s body was shaking, she was screaming from top of her lungs and Jack was rewarded with another flow of her juices. It was one of the best moment in her life. But it was short-lived, because she knew that now she had to face Batarians and beat them somehow.

Kogan watched this scene in awe. These bitches were hot. When they were done he walked forward and checked tattooed human’s pussy. It was wet. Peros was right, once again.

“She’s soaked, it seems that we are playing matchmakers, guys” he said “maybe we should organize a wedding.”

All of them laughed.

“I even have an idea of a wedding gift. How about you five deposit cum in Ceberus slut body...”

“No” Jack shouted before she realized what she was doing “not her. Please, fuck me instead.”

“You are offering your body to us? Well, how could we refuse. Come on Lawson you Ceberus slut” Kogan smirked “you will sit on my lap while we’ll watch how your...fiancée is thanking...wedding guest’s for such... awesome present.”

* * *

Liara was fucking kinky, he had no idea! She had like full bondage equipment here. She forced Samara into armbinder and put clamps on her nipples. Meanwhile, she and Peros were kissing while sitting on a bed, Justicar was watching them, unmoved.

“So how about, we had a little fun with our slave” said Liara with a little smile, like it was all just for fun. It seemed that she no longer thought that Samara posed any danger to her relationship.

“What do you have in mind?” Peros decided that for now he would let Liara take the lead.

“I know. Maybe I’ll roleplay her resurrected daughter who wants to have revenge on her mother and offer her to Batarian slaver.”

“I don’t know” said Peros “don’t you think that it is a little too...”

“Oh, come on it will be fun. And she wants to deal with her daughters death, it will help her.”

Liara really wanted to punish this bitch. How could she...try to seduce her man? She had to suffer. But she also knew that having Justicar at her disposal could be beneficial to all of them Samara would atone, Peros would unload his frustration on her and they would still be together. Perfect combination.

* * *

Sam was nervous but she had to do it. She failed twice at it, but like they say, third time’s a charm. She really needed to end this “relationship” with EDI. It was wrong. Her wife was Jane Shepard goddammit. The hero of the Citadel, the most desired woman in the whole world. Besides Jane was faithful and loyal, she had to be the same.

* * *

Shepard was moaning like a bitch in heat. She needed it, really badly. Barnak pulled her ponytail, forcing her deeper on his cock. Oh fuck, he was great the first time, but this time was even better. Maybe it was a humiliation, maybe shame, but she felt like she was having time of her life. There was something exhilarating in being taken like that, without having a choice. At least she was telling herself she didn’t have a choice. It was easier this way. Barnak was driving his cock in and out of her in a brutal fashion, but she had no trouble with taking it. In fact, she wanted more, she craved it.

“I’m better than your wife, huh?”

He had to remind her! She was trying to avoid answering, but he slapped her harshly and demanded:

“Answer me, slut!”

“Yes master, ah” the word were flowing out of her mouth “you are much better..oh...than her ...you are much...superior….I want to take your cock...oh, for the rest of my life.”

It was true. Sam was really great in bed and could be a pretty good domme, but her strapons never made Shepard so thoroughly dominated. And they never made her feel so good.

Barnak accelerated his moves, his dick was penetrating Shepard with crazy speed. In this moment they both knew that he could do anything he wanted to her. In this moment, commander Shepard wasn’t much different than hundreds of other slaves he fucked in his life. She was just more beautiful. And a better fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Jack/Miranda pairing is a little liche, but I like it. I know that so far everything works out in Batarians favor, but maybe it will change? Anyway Shepard would probably fell even lower, but she's not done yet. You can't write her off.


	10. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Miranda get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different, because it concentrates on one pairings, but I really wanted to write this scene

When Batarians started to close on her Jack began to have doubts. Did she really agreed to take on five of them simultaneously? But it was too late to back down anyway, they wouldn’t listen to her.

“Come on, slut, don’t keep us waiting” said one of them.

She took last big breath, then opened her mouth and let cock of Batarian who stood in front of her slip inside. Evidently rest of them decided that it gave them free reign to do whatever they wanted to do. One of them picked her up slightly and got under her, the other two put their dicks into her hands. She started to jerk them off while simultaneously sucking the dick in her mouth and preparing to ride a penis that was brushing the entrance to her pussy. Miranda should be proud proud of her multitasking skills. This train of thoughts was hampered a little, when she finally took cock inside her. She gasped a little but didn’t stop her ministrations.

Miranda was slowly getting a hold of herself. She wasn’t comfortable, it was impossible to be while sitting in Batarian’s lap, but her head was clear enough to assess the situation. She needed to somehow get to her desk and then send a distress signal. But for now, she had to endure Batarian’s hands roughly groping her breasts. To her surprise earlier he let her put her pants back, so she was wearing her suit, but his ministrations were rather distracting anyway.

“My name is Kogan” he whispered to her ear “remember this name, because you’ll be screaming it quite often.”

Miranda didn’t answer, but she promised that she would remembered this name to punish him especially hard.

“Look at her. Who would think that she would willingly sacrifice herself for Cerberus officer? You had to really fuck with her mind.”

“I’m not from Cerberus!” she protested vigorously, but he put his hand over her mouth.

“Hush, slut. Once Cerberus, always a Cerberus. Let’s see how your friend is doing.”

They both looked at Jack.

Jack felt weird. Not bad, but weird. She felt a shortness of breath, so she decided to switch between dicks of three Batarians, which gave her an opportunity to get a little air in her lungs. Somehow she managed to keep steady rhythm, although Batarian under her slapped her breasts a few times wanting her to ride him faster. But it seemed that he was happy now, because he was just fondling her tits. Considering the circumstances she was doing fucking good, at least she thought that at that moment. Because she forgot about fifth Batarian, but not for long. He reminded her about himself when he entered her ass. Jack wasn’t a stranger to anal sex, but this situation was different. She already had to take care of four cocks and wasn’t prepared for her ass to be penetrated. And he wasn’t gentle. Not at all. He forced his dick roughly without any care of her comfort. And he was also pretty well-endowed. It was a miracle that she didn’t bite dick that was in her mouth, she had to use all her strength to stop herself from doing that. But being split up by two cocks was too much for her, she didn’t manage to keep the rhythm in which she was going. She was out of breath and she felt that she was out of her depth. But Batarians didn’t care about that, seeing that she had trouble, the one under her, firmly grabbed her hips and started forcing his dick in and out of her, fully controlling her movements, and it didn’t seem like he plan to give her any breaks. The one in her ass was still mercilessly pounding her, she would scream if not for the fact that she had an O-ring in her mouth. The three Batarians that were in front of her were annoyed that she as unable to pleasure them, so they forced it inside and now they were taking turns while using her as a cocksleeve. She couldn’t do anything, she lost all of control she had before, she had to let them do whatever they wanted.

“You like it, huh?” he whispered into her ears “you like watching her like that?”

“Of course not” she protested immediately, but she wasn’t being fully honest. Of course what was happening to Jack was horrible and she knew that she would be the one being mercilessly fucked if tattooed woman didn’t volunteer in her place, but she was aware that she partially liked watching it, her pussy was clear on this topic. She wasn’t sure if it was because she wanted to be in Jack’s place, or maybe seeing her like that made Miranda excited.

“Really?” he didn’t stop his whispering “so you have to be a complete prude then, because this scene is making my dick hard as rock. Good that she volunteered, you clearly wouldn’t be up for the task.”

The provocation was so obvious that Miranda ignored it and didn’t answer. Of course she could...wait, why was she even contemplating if she could fuck five Batarians at the same time?

“Or maybe” this Kogan didn’t plan to stop talking “you are not a prude, but a slut in hiding? Probably not, your suit doesn’t hide much. So I think that you are lying” and then he roughly grabbed her breasts, she moaned involuntarily, his other hand found its way under her pants. Miranda knew what he would find and she dreaded it. “Oh oh oh” he mocked her “I knew that you were lying, but I didn’t know that you are such a wanton whore” he kept his hand in her pants and started fingering her.

“Look at her” he ordered “you like to see her like that, right, helpless and powerless? Of course you do, I guess Cerberus habits never die.”

Miranda wanted to protest but because of his fingers she could only moan in response. She had to get away from him.

Jack wasn’t doing good. In fact she was on the brink of totally collapsing. Her mind was clouded, right now she could just passively accept all the cocks that were entering her.

“Take, it, take it, you human slut” said Batarian that was currently fucking her mouth “Jack could taste his precum, so it was obvious that he was close. And it was good because she knew that she couldn’t last much longer. It wasn’t only about staying conscious (although that was also important to her), but mostly about not cumming. She didn’t want to give bastards the satisfaction, but she also knew that besides pain she also felt pleasure. And she knew that if she had an orgasm it would be a big one. But she could do nothing about cocks that were penetrating her holes and the fact that their hands were all over her didn’t make her situation better. One of them was groping her breasts and she would lie if she would say that it was entirely not pleasurable, another slapped her ass a few times, it raised her adrenaline levels. Fuck, she needed to make them come and fast.

Miranda was squirming in his lap. He wasn’t gentle with his fingers, but he didn’t have to be, because she was really receptive to them. To her shame she was almost fucking herself on them while Jack had to take care of five cocks. She was tough as nails, but it seemed that she bit a little more than she can chew, because for brief moment when Miranda could see her face, it was visible that she was tired maybe even exhausted.

“It’s intoxicating seeing her like this, isn’t it? You like seeing her put in her place? She always belonged to Cerberus, right? She always belonged to you.”

“I’m not from Cerberus!” Miranda managed to say between moans.

“Technically that’s true. But you love to see her subjugated like this, which is definitely a Cerberus thing. You don’t have to answer, just watch her.”

Miranda was basically riding his fingers now. That was really messed up! She had to get to her desk.

Jack realized that she was fighting a losing battle. She knew that Batarian in her mouth could come any moment, but she also knew that the same could be said about her, especially that now her pussy and ass were being totally wrecked.

“Yeah, swallow it you slut” Batarian filled her mouth. She didn’t have a choice, but she didn’t manage to keep it all inside, part of his cum dribbled out of her mouth and landed on her chin.

One of the two still standing in front of her said:

“Let’s cum on her” and they both began jerking off near her face like crazy.

Her mouth was free for a moment (well, besides the ring), so she could breath freely. It didn’t help her much, because dicks in her ass and pussy were almost taking her breath away. One more push, two more, three...and she came.

Miranda saw how Jack’s eye got bigger, how her body tensed up, how she screamed when orgasm hit her with full force. In the same moment two Batarians that were jerking their cocks in front of her face covered her in their seed, moment later the one fucking her ass roared and cum on her back, Miranda assumed that the one she was riding also released his seed. For her part Miranda felt that she also can cum in any moment, because Kogan’s fingers were still doing their magic, but when Jack came he took them away. She wanted to protest, but he put hand on her mouth and said:

“Soon, slut. You already came once, you will come again, but not now. Now, you’ll crawl to your tattooed friend and lick all the cum from her body. Do you understand?”

She nodded her head, she knew that protests would only earn her another shock.

They unceremoniously dropped her on the floor, she heard that they are laughing, but she was too tired to even think about doing anything, saying something, attacking them, whatever. This orgasm took the rest of her strength, she had none left. She was just laying on the floor, weak and defeated and their cum was all around her. Suddenly she felt a tongue on her skin, someone has been licking her face. With an effort she opened her eyes.

“Miranda” she said weakly.

“Shhhn that’s okay Jack, everything is good.”

That was a lie. Nothing was good, their situation was still perilous, especially that now it became clear that they couldn’t count on an immediate rescue. In a long term it was obvious that somebody would start looking for them, but when? In few hours or in a day or two? They had to rescue themselves that’s why she needed Jack to be strong. She cleaned her chin and face and then gently licked area around her perky breasts. Miranda realized that although the task was humiliating it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Of course the fact that she was horny contributed to this assessment but the fact that Jack’s skin, although covered in tattoos, was surprisingly delicate was also a factor. When Miranda’s tongue reached her pussy she flinched a little, but former Cerberus operative was careful enough. When she was done she wanted to get up, but Jack stopped her by holding her arms. And somehow their lips met. To be honest Miranda didn’t mind. It was nice and for a moment she could forget the situation she was in.

It was a great spectacle. Kogan with pleasure watched as this gorgeous, genetically enhanced slut crawled over the other slut and licked Batarian cum of her. The kiss was a climax of this, he almost climaxed himself. That’s how world should work. Human sluts finding pleasure in serving their Batarian’s masters. But it was time for second part of the spectacle.

“I guess it’s time for a wedding” he said loudly.

Woman stopped kissing and Miranda looked at him quizzically

“Wedding?” she asked.

“Of course” he answered “you two are obviously in love, so why stall? I’ll be the master of ceremony. It’s a great honor for a human sluts, you two should be grateful.”

Jack was still weak, but she recovered a little, so she reacted immediately:

“You fucking piece of shit if you think...” she was interrupted by Miranda’s scream. He shocked her. Jack tried to attack him, but one of the Batarians easily subdued her, she was too weak and therefore too slow.

“Seems that she already misses your dick in her ass, Barek” laughed one of them.

So apparently the Batarian who was holding her now, was the one who mercilessly pounded her ass. But Jack didn’t contemplate it too long, because their leader was still shocking Miranda.

“Stop!” she screamed “Enough! I will listen.”

“Very good. Time to prepare them for a ceremony.”

Thirty minutes later both women were standing in front of Kogan wearing almost normal wedding white gowns. Almost, because they were cut the way, that their breast were on full display. Also both of them have writings “property of Batarian Hegemony” in front and back in visible places.

“Let’s start with you” he looked at Jack “repeat after me.”

Jack was furious, but she was powerless to do anything. She swore she would skin these bastards alive as soon as the opportunity presents itself.

“I, Jack, known also as Subject Zero, swear first and foremost to always obey orders of my Batarian masters. “

She almost stopped talking. But she forced herself to keep calm, for Miranda’s sake.

“I also swore eternal love, loyalty and obedience to my wife Miranda Lawson and that’s why I will proudly wear collar as sign of my submission and love.”

What the fuck was that vow? Obedience? Submission?

Miranda knew that now it was time for her.

“I, Miranda Lawson, swear first and foremost to always obey orders of my Batarian masters. I also swear that I’ll always protect my wife, Jack, from any danger and to correct her if she makes any mistakes. As a sign of my love I’ll also wear a collar.”

“Beautiful” says Kogan “Now you two can kiss.”

And kiss they did. For a long time. Miranda would eagerly concentrate on Jack’s lips longer, but she was distracted by Batarian’s clapping their hand.

“So” says Kogan “I guess it’s time to consume this marriage. Miranda, come closer. Wearily she did as he told her and then he whispered into her ear “Now I have a task for you. I have pretty awesome strapon here, at least so I heard. It has everything, grit, length, it connects to wearer’s nerve system. I want you to wear it and dominate the shit out of your wife, we need to establish a clear hierarchy in your relationship from the start.”

Miranda listened to him with growing disbelief. Did he really think that she would treat this mockery seriously? Unless...unless they captured the whole Normandy. But that was impossible, right?

“And” he continued “you’ll degrade her Cerberus style. You’ll make her understand that she never escaped Cerberus, that it still owns her. And you are Cerberus, although this Cerberus will serve Batarians first and foremost, just like you promised a minute ago.”

“I...I can’t do it.”

“You know the alternative” he showed her the remote.

That sick bastard! Miranda couldn’t bear to take anymore pain so she said quietly:

“I’ll do it.”

“Good. Remember to be convincing. This” he again showed her the device which he hold in his hand “is still an option.”

Miranda for a moment closed her eyes and then, after making a decision, she stripped of her gown. She knew that all eyes in the room are focused on her, but she didn’t pay attention to them. The situation was unusual, sick, but for years serving as Cerberus officer she learned that she had to adapt to tough situations. “Sorry, Jack”, she thought. She knew that Jack would probably hate her more than ever before, but she didn’t have a choice. But also, there was a little thought in her head that she deserved to be put in her place. She was always unruly, chaotic, she needed control. Miranda put on a strapon, when she touched it, she felt a little twinge of pleasure. Batarian was right, it was a masterpiece of erotic design

“Get naked” she simply ordered Jack.

Jack looked at Miranda in awe. For the first time she could see Miranda’s body in all its glory. It was perfect, without any flaw. It was everything she had imagined and more. But her admiration was interrupted by slap in the face.

“Did I stutter? Get naked” Miranda’s voice was harsh.

Jack felt that she was starting to get angry, but shequickly calmed down. It wasn’t Miranda’s idea, she was doing what Batarian told her to do, so she didn’t stall any longer and took this parody of wedding dress, they forced her to wear, off.

“Knees” said Miranda authoritatively.

Jack obeyed.

Kogan was watching this scene not only with excitement, but also with curiosity. Every Batarian knew that one of the best way to break a slave is by employing help of other who had the same status. This way you could achieve a few goals, because the slave solidarity was broken it was less likely that they would work together, also practice showed that slaves could be surprisingly cruel and heartless to the ones over they have power. And some slaves proved to be surprisingly efficient slave-trainers. Of course this situation was a little different, but he still thought that it was a great idea. He personally would chose tattooed slut to dominate Cerberus bitch, because he thought that she would want to have revenge for all these tortures, but Peros convinced him that it should be the other way around. It seemed that he was right.

Strapon was penetrating Jack’s throat. Miranda was even rougher than Batarians. She was fucking her face and didn’t seem to care that she was causing her discomfort. Jack felt her eyes are becoming teary, she closed them and immediately she felt another slap on her face.

“Eyes on me, slut” barked Miranda.

Jack thought that Lawson was enjoying it a little too much, but maybe it was just a show for Batarians.

Miranda felt great. She knew that she shouldn’t, she was basically a prisoner in her own room and was giving a show to a group of Batarians, but she couldn’t help it. Having Jack forced to finally listen to her betters worked on her like some kind of drug, the possibility to put this unruly woman in her place was awesome even in these circumstances.

“That’s enough” she gave another order “now lay on the desk and spread your legs like the whore you are.”

When Jack again did as she was told, Miranda didn’t waste any time, she walked to her and with one decisive move she drove strapon deep into tattooed woman cunt.

Strapon went inside quite easily. Jack gasped slightly but she didn’t feel any pain, even though Miranda was anything but gentle. Firstly, because Batarian who was there earlier, stretched her and secondly, because she was wet. Fuck! She was fantasizing about something like this, although in her fantasies they weren’t forced to do it by group of slavers. Miranda put her hand on her neck, choking her a little. Jack looked straight into Lawson blue eyes. When they eyes met Miranda smiled. This smile sent shivers down Jack’s spine.

“So Subject Zero” she heard “you can’t escape Cerberus. You always belonged to us” simultaneously with saying that Miranda drove the whole length of the strapon into Jack’s eager pussy in one decisive motion.

Jack started struggling when she heard these words, but either she was really weak after what Batarians did to her or she didn’t really want to fight, because Miranda had no problems with keeping her in place.

“Don’t pretend to be angry, you always knew that it was your place” it was hard to believe that these words were coming so natural to her “you need to be controlled to be...oh...subjugated.

It was getting harder and harder for her to talk clearly, because indeed this strapon was a masterpiece, Miranda felt immense pleasure, she felt that her orgasm was fastly approaching.

“Who do you belong to, slut?” she asked while ramming “her” cock back into Jack’s pussy.

Kogan look ed at the scene unfolding before his eyes in awe. Fuck! Either this whore was a great actress or she really got off on dominating  this bitch. Anyway she was fucking great in it, she also knew how to  u se this strapon. He started wondering...she was from Cerberus, but considering that she was with Shepard, she wasn’t a human supremacist anymore, she definitely wouldn't be one after he would finish with her and with her at his side...Fuck! He could become the most powerful slaver in the whole Galaxy! And if he unleashed her on rest of the crew, including Shepard, he could became...whatever he wanted.  Maybe he didn’t have to listen to Barnak and Peros...

“Fuck...Fuck you cheerleader” Jack managed to say.

But it was more to show some token resistance, or maybe to encourage Miranda to fuck her even harder, because they both kenw that she wanted to be fucked Miranda slapped her breasts and then got back to choking her:

“Say that again, slut, I dare you!”

“Aaaaah” Jack was unable to from any coherent answer.

“Who do you belong to you fucking whore?” now Miranda was almost screaming, but her grip on Jack’s throat loosened a little.

“To you” Jack didn’t want to fight, Miranda was hitting her cervix one time after another.

“And to whom?” now Miranda was pounding her like a madwoman.

“To Cerberuuuuus” for a moment Jack was back there when they done these things to her, but her orgasm brutally made her come back to reality. Her toes curled and she screamed from the top of her lungs. This was even more intense that what Batarians forced out of her earlier.

As for Miranda she also came and it was also a big orgasm, it was enhanced by Jack’s pussy tightening around the strapon. It was a glorious feeling. They were both exhausted, Miranda lay on the top of the woman she just forced to relieve her childhood nightmares. Then she heard Kogan whisper:

“That was fucking hot. But I still didn’t cum. And I think my friends are ready for a second round...”


End file.
